jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aleks002/To zupełnie nowa historia...
Na początek pare informacji: *POSTARAM SIĘ NIE POPEŁNIAĆ ŻADNYCH BŁĘDÓW, *Jest to moje 1 opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość Akcja rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z JWS 2, Stoick nie żyje, Valka wróciła na Berk, Ogólnie wszystko jest jak po JWS 2, tylko że 3 lata później *No to zaczynamy: Prolog To był bardzo deszczowy dzień. Mężczyzna odziany całkowicie na czarno, o muskularnej budowie ciała, stał u wyjścia wielkiej groty położonej we wnętrzu góry i spoglądał z pogardą na ćwiczących na szerokiej, kamienistej plaży Wikingów-Najemników. "Może chociaż oni dadzą radę" - pomyślał. Wspominał bowiem przegraną bitwę z mieszkańcami wyspy Berk. Co prawda nie zastąpią smoków, ale pamiętał iż był to dopiero początek jego planu przejęcia władzy. Potem spojrzał na statki. Właściwie to nie były jakieś tam łodzie bojowe, lecz wielkie okręty, przygotowane na taką oto okazję - napad na najbardziej wpływowy i najpotężniejszy z klanów Wikingów - Wandali (wiele się działo przez te 3 lata). Tak, wiekszość uznałaby to za plan godny szaleńca i mieliby rację. Ten człowiek był szaleńcem i miał już pomysł jak przejąć kontrolę nie tylko nad Berk... 'ROZDZIAŁ 1 : To był dopiero początek...' - Pamiętasz te stare czasy? - rzekł Czkawka wpatrując się w pozostałości Smoczego Sanktuarium. 3 lata temu odbyła się tu wojna między wojskami Drago Krwawdonia, a Jeźdźcami Smoków. Szczerbatek, jakby zamyślony zamruczał. Właśnie razem z wodzem Berk wyruszył w poszukiwaniu nowych lądów do odkrycia. W ostatnim czasie nie mieli na to zbyt wiele czasu. Czkawka, jak na wodza przystało zajmował się zwykle polityką i sprawami jego wioski. Szczerbatek też miał swoje zadania, w końcu był alfą wszystkich gadów z Berk i Smoczego Sanktuarium. - Chyba czas się zbierać, co? - Spytał Czkawka, a jego smoczy przyjaciel odpowiedział skinieniem głowy i wstał. Potem przygotowali się do podróży i już mieli zamiar odlecieć, gdy nagle Czkawka przypomniał sobie o czymś, i skierował Szczerbola w stronę przeciwną do początkowo zamierzonej. Nie mogliby przecież tak sobie odlecieć z tego miejsca bez oddania hołdu zmarłemu Stoickowi, który poległ w tej bitwie. Łódź na której go pochowano była zarośnięta przez glony, a do tego wyglądała jakby w każdej chwili mogła się rozpaść, więc przyjaciele pożegnali byłego wodza z plaży. Pare chwil później odlecieli by odkryć kolejne archipelagi i nowe wyspy. To był pierwszy wylot poza berk i tych wszystkich obowiązków, od dłuższego czasu. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że wreszcie odlecieliśmy od tych wszystkich spraw chociaż na chwilę - Powiedział do siebie Czkawka - Czasami możnaby je porównywać do tortur. Planowanie bitew, umilanie wrogich stosunków, nie rozumiem czemu zamiast tych wszystkich odpowiedzailności i toporów nie możnaby im dać po prostu części naszych obowiązków. Już to może się równać z karą. Ale nie ma co narzekać. W końcu ty jesteś przymnie, mama i ... Astrid też. - Tak, szczególnie Astrid. Była ona jego pocieszeniem i głównym toważystwem (oprócz smoków i tych papierzysk). A teraz po ślubie, Astrid stara się go odciążać i odciągnąć chociaż na chwilę, ale po wojnie z Drago, śmierci byłego wodza i nie tylko, jest tyle spraw do ogarnięcia, że z niektórymi już sobie po prostu nie radził. Gdy tak sobie rozmyślał zorientował się, że jest już zachód słońca i zawrócił na swoją Berk, do Astrid... i do jego bezużytecznych sprawunków... ''' ROZDZIAŁ 2'' : Jak to dziś wygląda? ' Czkawka wszedł do domu przez główne drzwi. Miał nadzieję że nikogo nie obudził. Nie chciał robić niepotrzebnych awantór w środku nocy, więc po cichu zaczął wchodzić po schodach na górę. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Nadal, tak jak 8 lat temu jego biórko było całe przykryte rysunkami, jednak dołączyło do tego też kilka stert dodatkowych zwojów i dokumentów (jeśli wtedy było coś takiego jak dokument) zawierających różne umowy. Było tam także nowe łóżko. Leżała tam jego żona. Pamiętał kiedy razem z Pyskaczem zrobił je dla niego i Astrid. Cały dom ogólnie został powiększony, a do tego wybudowano osobną "stajnię" dla Chmuroskoka, Wichury i Szczerbatka. Ale dosyć rozmyśleń, czas na sen. Może wódz Berk w końcu będzie mógł spać spokojnie przez chociaż jedną noc... Czas, abym przedstawił Wam jak dzisiaj wygląda dzień na naszej wyspie. Czkawka wstał dziś bardzo późno, kiedy doszedł do siebie po pozycji słońca zobaczył że jest około wpół do 9:00. Zwykle wstawał już o wschodzie słońca. Tylko wtedy miał nieco czasu na ubranie się, zjedzenie i porannym lataniu na Szczerbatku. Miał nadzieję, że wczorajszy lot z jego przyjacielem na razie im wystarczy. To w takim razie czas wstać. Poszedł ubrać się do ich łazienki, a mówiąc łazienka mam na myśli małe zaplecze z wodą, którą zawsze rano trzeba było przynieść w wiadrze (wiele razy, aby napełnić garnek dla całej rodziny) i rozgrzać ją w wielkim "rądlu" na ognisku. Po kąpieli i ubraniu się w szybko powędrował do kuchni-jadalni. Valka i Astrid już nie spały, tylko czekały na Czkawkę ze śniadaniem. Potem w pośpiechu, jedząc posiłek przypomniał im o dzisiejszym zebraniu w Twierdzy, na którym do omówienia były sprawy dotyczęce sojuszu ze smokami na innych wyspach i budowy nowych pomieszczeń dla smoków (głównie tych niedawno wytresowanych i tych ze Smoczego Sanktuarium). Zebranie trwało dosyć krótko (na szczęście dla wodzów). Po zakończeniu narady, nasza rodzinka wróciła do swojego domu. Czkawka przygotowywał się już do zajęć w Smoczej Akademii. Teraz prowadzono tam zajęcia dla dzieci i młodzieży (od takich zajęć nikt nie chciał wakacji). O godzinie 12:00, jak zwykle od 2 lat rozpoczęły się zajęcia. Czkawka przyjrzał się "Planowi Lekcji" i zobaczył że za godzinę ma zajęcia z 2 rocznikiem. Przypomniał też sobie rozkład zadań dla każdego z Nauczycieli : Śledzik prowadził właśnie zajęcia z nauki o smokach (czyli taka JWS Wiki ze Śledzikiem). Astrid prowadziła zajęcia teoretyczne z lotnictwa (A,B,C latania na smokach), a on będzie zaraz prowadził ogólne zajęcia praktyczne (będzie uczył dzieci tresować smoki, latania na Szczerbatku, itp.). Zajęcia przebiegły tak jak zwykle do godziny 15:30, po czym nastąpiło pożegnanie i powrót do domów. Potem Czkawka i jego smoczy przyjaciel, razem z Jeźdźcami smoków polecieli na generalny patrol wyspy. Nic szczególnego się nie działo. Ale nikt nie wiedział, że już niedługo ma się to zmienić.. ROZDZIAŁ 3 : I am you father!!! Było tuż po północy, Astrid była w czymś co dziś możnaby nazwać toaletą. Siedziała tam już od jakiś 20 minut. Obudziła się, ponieważ było jej piekielnie niedobrze. Ujmę to tak "Czuła się, jakby w brzuchu miała stado rozjuszonych Śmiertników Zębaczy". No i nie wyglądało to wiele lepiej. Czkawka słysząc ten niesmaczny chałas wstał i patrząc na jego biedną żonę postanowił zabrać ją do Gothi (oczywiście jak tylko Astrid wprzestanie zwracać kolację). Na miejscu Gothi nabazgrała w piachu kobietę z jakąś wielką piłką na środku ciała, strzałkę, małego patyczaka z dziwną miną i dwójkę wyższych. Ci dwaj wyżsi w niewielkim sopniu przypominali Czkawkę i Astrid. Wódz Berk miał nadzieję, że nie wie o co chodzi. W tej chwili przyleciała do nich też Valka z Chmuroskokiem. Ona nieco bardziej znała się na piśmie Szamanki. Powiedziała że ta kobieta z "piłką" oznacza ciążę, strzałka pokazywała na dziecko i te większe patyczkowate ludziki. Potem z zachwytem i zarazem zdziwieniem stwierdziła że ASTRID JEST W CIĄŻY... ROZDZIAŁ 4 : NOWI WROGOWIE... Drago Krwawdoń (odgadłaś Arawis :D) siedział na drewnianym tronie, w dość dużym pokoju z kamiennym biórem i drewnianymi krzesłami. Ulokował swe biórko dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia do tego pomieszczenia (lub też przypadkowo znalezionej groty...). Jego pokój oświetlony był tylko dzięki jednej pochodni, znajdującej się dokładnie za nim. Patrząc na niego pod światło pochodni wydawał się jeszcze większy i mroczniejszy. Do jego pokoju wszedł mężczyzna ubrany w ciemnoszare spodnie, zabarwioną na niebiesko wełnianą koszulę i brązową kamizelkę z owczej skóry. był on beztroskim przebytnikiem. Przybył do Drago z pewną propozycją. Jak zwykle toważyszyły mu cztery szybkie szpice. Nie były to jednak zwykłe smoki. Był to rzadki, egzotyczny gatunek. Przybierał on przeróżne kolory, nie tak jak zwykłe szybkie szpice. Nie wyglądały wiele inaczej, nie licząc braku płetw i grzebieni. -No cześć Drago, tak? Co u ciebie stary... -Oszczędź sobie tych gadek nędzniku - powiedział zdenerwowany Drago, nie przepadał z nim, jednak wiedział do czego zdolny jest on i jego smoki. -Chyba pamiętasz Blue, Charlie, Echo i Deltę? Jeśli chcesz ich użyć, to wybij to sobie z głowy. To ja tu ustalam warunki, stary. -Drago choć niechętnie zgodził się z nim. Te szpice były dla niego bardzo ważne. Jeśli są pod władzą szmuglera, będzie on mógł z nimi zrobić co będzie chciał, jednak dopiero za zgodą "gościa, którego imię macie odgadnąć w komach na podstawie tych informacji ;D". Ustalanie warunków trwało dość długo. Jednak około godziny później "gość, którego imię macie odgadnąć w komach na podstawie tych informacji ;D" wyszedł z sali swojego nowego szefa i poszedł na swój statek. Drago osobiście chciał dopilnować, by ten wyrzutek jak najszybciej opuścił jego wyspę. Popłynął po sprzęt jego i szybkich szpiców... ROZDZIAŁ 5 : I CO DALEJ? Czkawka obserwował jak Pyskacz, Eret i kilka innych Wikingów przebudowywali dom. Gothi stwierdziła, że Astrid jest już w 4 miesiącu ciąży i Czkawka, jak na przyszłego ojca przystało zaczął wariować na punkcie jego syna lub córki. Specjalnie dla niego / niej przebudowywano dom. Dopiero co zabrali się do pracy, ponieważ rodosną nowinę ogłoszono dopiero 3 dni temu. Przez tę chwilę, życie Czkawki zdążyło się zupełnie zmienić. Teraz dostawał o wiele mniej prac, i miał więcej czasu dla Astrid, Szczerbatka i reszty jego przyjaciół. Smocza Akademia, z powodu nowych obowiązków została zamknięta dla dzieci na wakacje, lecz ćwiczenia dla Jeźdźców odbywały się nadal. Właśnie! Wódz Berk całkowicie zapomniał o ćwiczeniach! Od razu zawołał Szerbatka i poleciał do Akademii. Tam już czekali na niego Śledzik, Bliźniaki i Gustaw. Sączysmark jak zwykle się spóźniał. -No wreszcie się pan wódz pojawił - powiedział drwiąco Mieczyk -Daj spokój brat, on przynajmniej pamiętał o zajęciach - przypomniała Szpadka -Noo... i co? I tak się spóźnił... -Ala ja nie musiałam go tu zaciągać i mu przypominać! -Spokojnie ludzie! - uspokoił ich Czkawka - Przecież... jestem, tak? Potem bliźniaki znowu pokłuciły się nie wiadomo o co, i ich uwagę odwrócił krzyczący do Sączysmarka Gustaw -O Thorze!!! Wreszcie jesteś! -Jestem młody, a co myślałeś, że na czas przylecę? Pfff... To... Czkawuś, zacznij opowiadać czy coś... -Ok. Dzięki. Więc dziśiaj potrenujemy coś na luzie. Polatamy sobie dookoła Berk. Postarajcie się pobić swoje rokordy. Co jakiś czas Czkawka, tak jak dzisiaj, robił im "Sprawdziany" z szybkości, zwrotności i ogólnej wiedzy. Więc wtedy wszyscy wylecieli na widownię, na której odbywały się Wyścigi Smoków. -Dobra, Gustaw. Zaczynaj. Na miejsca, Gotowi, START! Śledzik ustawił wielką klepsydrę i Kiełochak razem ze swoim jeźdźcem polecieli dookoła wyspy. W tym czasie, Czkawka kazał przygotować się do wyścigu Sączysmarkowi. -Nieźle panie Larsen, nieźle. Do pobicia rekordu zabrakło ci tylo 5 sekund. I tak mniej więcej wyglądały loty innych jeźdźców. -Teraz ty Czkawka! - Zawołał Śledzik Na miejsca, gotowi, START! I Czkawka poleciał. Jednak coś musiało się stać. Nie wracał już od 7 minut. - Hej długo go już nie ma co nie? - zaniepokoił się Gustaw -Faktycznie - zauważył Śledzik - Może lepiej zobaczmy, czy wszystko w porządku. Po kilku chwilach znaleźli Czkawkę. Był na dość szerokiej plaży i był we wraku jakiegoś statku. -Czkawka! Co się stało? - Spytał się Śledzik -Patrzcie co znalazłem. - Mówił podekscytowany Czkawka. - To te szybkie szpice, pamiętacie? Jakiś rok temu odkryliśmy ten egzotyczny gatunek we Wschodniej Dżungli. Ale wiecie co jest najlepsze? Że nie udało nam się poskromić ani jednego. -I co w tym takiego super? - Dziwił się Mieczyk. -To jest w tym super, że próbowały doprowadzić mnie do niego - i tu wzkazał na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę - Chyba natknął się na Wschodnie Sztormy. I widzicie? Udało mu się je wytresować, a nawet zapoczątkować więź. Tylko pytanie : I CO DALEJ? ROZDZIAŁ 6 : CZY JEST WARTY ZAUFANIA? Na Berk był już ranek. Nieznany jeźdźcom człowiek leżał w domu Czkawki, na kanapie. Wszyscy się mu przyglądali. Jego Szybkie Szpice z początku były nieufne wobec innych ludzi i smoków, ale widząc, że chcą się zaopiekować ich panem poszły razem z nimi do wioski. Teraz znajdowały się w stajni smoków i jadły śniadanie. Nagle nieznajomy serwał się krzycząc. -Co jest? Gdzie jestem? Co ze stadem...? -Spokojnie wszystko w porządku. Jesteś na Berk, natknąłeś się na sztorm i znaleźliśmy cię w twoim statku. -A... Czy nie znaleleźliście czegoś poza mną...? -Spokojnie wiemy o twoich szybkich szpicach. Nie zabijemy ich. Zapewne nie wiesz, ale prowadzimy sojusz ze smokami jeż od 8 lat. Pewnie jesteś głodny. Damy ci coś do jedzenia i picia. Potem jeźdźcy oprowadzili go po wyspie. Zapewne uznalibyście ich za nie normalnych skoro oprowadzają i ofiarują schronienie obcej osobie, ale jednak coś w nim było. Do tego - jak twierdził - samodzielnie, bez używania przemocy wytresował Blue, Charlie, Deltę i Echo. Nazywał się Jeff. Jak zauważyli przyjaciele z wyspy, miał amnezję. Nie pamiętał skąd przypłynął i ogólnie niczego sprzed co najmniej kilku dni. Jednak Astrid, jak to Astrid nie była zbyt ufna dla obcych. -Czy według ciebie można mu zaufać? - spytała się Astrid Czkawki. -Spokojnie, nie ma się czego bać, nawet jeśli coś kombinował to stracił pamięć sprzed kilku dni. -No tak, ale... coś nie daje mi spokoju... -To pewnie przez tą ciążę. Mówię ci, nie ma się czego martwić. Po tej rozmowie ze swoją żoną, Wódz Berk zrozumiał, że nie tylko on ma to dziwne przeczucie... może to faktyczne tylko stres wywołany przez te wszystkie zdarzenia. Jeff opowiedział im trochę o jego życiu, tak i w tym problem. Końcówka jego historii, o nowej, tajemniczej pracy była równie dziwaczna, jak okoliczności, w których się tu zjawił. Popatrzcie tylko : Ciąża Astrid, nowe obowiązki, wznowienie ćwiczeń w Akademii. Właśnie, akurat wtedy znalazł go Czkawka. Jednak co będzie dalej i czy na pewno można mu zauać? ROZDZIAŁ 7 : MAM ZŁE PRZECZUCIA... Czkawka spoglądał na Smoczą Akademię. Był sam, siedział na dachu dużej Smoczej Stajni. Jeff, jak się okazało, był doskonałym jeźdźcem. Szybko nauczył się ujeżdżać inne smoki niż jego "Stinger Squad" (niedługo dowiecie się, o co mi chodzi). Właśnie opowiadał byłym uczniom SA jak wytresował jego Szybkie Szpice. Astrid, mimo jego zapewnień nadal dziwnie się przy nim czuła. Miała wrażenie, że nie ma dobrych intencji. Jeff też tego nie wiedział, nie pamiętał, ponieważ podczas sztormu uderzył się w maszt jego statku i miał amnezję. Właśnie... jego statek. Już nie nadawał się do naprawy, a na innych smokach nie da się przenieść tak dużych Szybkich Szpiców. Jeff mówił, że mają 3 metry długości i około 2 metry wysokości. Znalazł je w jakimś nieznanym jeźdźcom archipelagu, który był w większości pokryty dżunglami, reszta to zwykle plaża, podobno nazywały się Miami (xD). Teraz Śledzik zapisywał sposób tresury i dokładne dane na ich temat, Sączysmark i Bliźniaki wraz ze Strażą Berk byli na patrolu najbliższych wysp. Valka poleciała z Astrid do Gothi, po zioła na jej "ciązowe wymioty". Pyskacz, Eret i inni mężczyźni z wioski nadal powiększali dom Wodza. Każdy miał coś do roboty. Oprócz Czkawki. Właśnie rozmyślał sobie co by tu zrobić. Szczerbatek też miał zajęcia, nadal był Alfą. A Gustaw... właściwie to co on robi? Czkawka zaczę się martwić. Coś było nie tak. Jest za cicho. Wódz musiał dowiedzieć się co jest grane. Nikt z wioski nie wiedział gdzie jest, nawet matka Laresena. Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka i szybko polecieli po Straż Berk. Wtedy rozpoczęły się wielkie poszukiwania. Dziwne, że gdy wszyscy wrócili z patrolu, Jeff zniknął nikt nie wiedział gdie obaj się podziali. -Mówię ci Czkawka! - krzyczała Astrid - To przez tego nowego, spójrz tylko, obaj znikneli w podobnym czasie, a nie sądze aby był to przypadek. -Spokojnie, to nie wykluczone, ale też nie pewne, zobaczymy co będzie dalej - Mówił Czkawka -No dobrze, jednak mam złe przeczucia... ROZDZIAŁ 8 : TO POCZĄTEK PRZYGODY!!! Rozdział ten dedykuję' Arawis Ceasarzowej Zachodnich Wysp... Od zaginięcia Gustawa i Jeff'a minęły dwa dni. Czkawka i Staż Berk patrolowali cały Archipelag. Mimo iż powiększona, mapa wodza była maleńka w porównaniu do tak dużego pola manewru. Z zamyśleń wyrwał Czkawkę Śledzik. -To nie ma sensu. w ciągu tych dwóch dni nie wiadomo popłyneli ci, którzy ich porwali. -Ta... Właśnie rozmyślałem sobie nad tym, czy nie lepiej może... eee... wylecieć... poza Archipelag?... -To może być zbyt niebezpieczne - ostrzegł ich Eret. Tak, on również poszukiwał zaginionych. Czkawka ogłosił go głównodowodzącym odziału śledczego. Z Czaszkochrupem lecieli - i razem z kilkoma innymi smokami tropiącymi - na przedzie jego odziału. Jak dotąd nic nie znaleźli. Rozmawiali już z Johanem Kupczym, a nawet wodzami innych klanów. W tych rejonach pokój panował już od 3 lat i praktycznie nikt nie wystawiał ludzi na zwiady okolicznych wysp. Tak, oto kolejne zmartwienie wodza na urlopie... Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Nagle, znikąd, tuż przed grupą tropiącą strzelił POTĘŻNY piorun. Smoki zaczęły panikować. Część, mimo rozkazów swoich jeźdźców zawróciła w popłochu. Ale nie Szczerbatek "Alfa, broni wszystkich", jak to celnie ujął kiedyś Czkawka. Próbowali nakłonić smoki do powrotu, ale potem uderzyła kolejne błyskawica. I następna! I jeszcze jedna! Teraz zostały już tylko 3 specjalnie wyszkolone śmiertniki zębacze i jeszcze 3 (razem z Czaszkochrupem) rumblehorny (lub jak wolicie dudnirogi xD). Jednak po kilku kolejnych bardzo bliskich, silnych grzmotach i one uciekły. Został tylko Szczerbatek, Sztukamięs, Czaszkochrup, Hakokieł oraz Jot i Wym ze swoimi jeźdźcami. Postanowili że szybko wyszukają schronienia na noc. Po jakiś 5 minutach zanleźli małą wysepkę z dużą dziurą w klifie. Tam się schronili, rozpalili ognisko i zmęczeni poszli spać. Następnego dnia rano, to Czkawka obudził się jako pierwszy. Musiał jak najszybciej zorientować się w obecnej sytuacji. Stracili wszystkich ludzi i smoki. Wszystkie statki najprawdopodobniej także zawróciły na Berk. W całym tym zamieszaniu pogubił niezbędne rzeczy z jego kombinezonu - kompas, krzesiwo itp. Okazało się, że nie będą musieli robić awantur o wylot poza Archipelag, ponieważ już to zrobili... Byli na jakiejś bezludnej kupie kamieni, bez wody, jedzenia i orientacji w terenie. Wybudził jeźdźców i wszystko im opowiedział. Dokładnie przejrzał całą mapę i nie pamiętał o żadnej tego typu wyspie. Jakby tego było mało ogon Szczerbatka był cały przemoczony i już zaczynał gnić (no wiecie, był ze skóry jaków, a nie że umiera czy coś ;D). -Musimy dowiedzieć się gdzie jesteśmy, a do tego trzeba skonstruować nowy ogon dla Mordki. -Więc jesteśmy w jednej , wielkiej... -Weź już lepiej nie kończ brat!- przerwała Mieczykowi Szpadka. Doskonale, mają pretekst do kłótni, więc mamy ich na chwilę z głowy :) -W takim stanie nie damy rady dolecieć za daleko - stwierdził Śledzik -Tak... Nie, wiecie co? Musicie lecieć beze mnie -Nie możemy was tak zostawić! A poza tym i tak nie wiedomo gdzie mamy lecieć... - dodał Eret. -No dobrze, ale nie ma czasu do stracenia, jeśli ogon Szczerbatka się rozpadnie, nie dam rady skonstruować tu dla niego nowego. I polecieli, najszybciej jak umieli. Po jakimś czasie, ogon był już poważnie uszkodzony i trzeba było gdzieś szybko wylądować. Na szczęście Sączysmark zauważył ląd na choryzoncie i szybko tam polecieli. Okazało się, że zdołali zawędrować na niezaną im wcześniej wyspę, podobną do Berk, ale znacznie większą i mniej górzystą. Wylądowali na wązkiej piaszczystej plaży i pomogli Czkawce pozbyć się starego ogona Szczerbola. Teraz nie będą mogli nigdzie polecieć. -Hej czy to dym? - zawołał Mieczyk - To chyba jakaś wioska! - mówił uradowany wódz Berk - jesteśmy uratowani! Ale Eret zdążył pomyśleć i zaproponował jeźdźcom, aby najpierw poobserwować wioskę, dowiedzieć się co gdzie jest i zapoznać się z charakterem mieszkańców. Nie zauważyli żadnych smoków "Czyli pewnie nie prowadzą sojuszu" - pomyślał Czkawka, będą musieli zostawić swoich toważyszy na uboczu, w bezpiecznym miejscu, abu nikt się o nich nie dowiedział. ROZDZIAŁ 9 : DRUŻYNA Ten, jak na razie najdłuższy rozdział dedykuję Schock Fury, której najbardziej się to w tej chwili należy... Był już późny wieczór. Jeźdźcy smoków postanowili przenocować w lesie, aby nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Jak narazie chyba nikt nie wiedział o ich obecności na wyspie. Nie rozpalali ogniska. Przemieścili się jakiś kilometr głębiej w las, aż dotarli do takiego mini-kanionu. Wyglądał trochę jak miejsce, gdzie Czkawka znalazł Szczerbatka 8 lat temu. Schronili się za wodospadem, który znajdował się naprzeciw wejścia. Czkawka obudził się około 7:00. A raczej COŚ go obudziło. nie miał pojęcia co. w obozie wszyscy poza nim spali. Nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest w okolicy wejścia do ich kryjówki. Wtedy zobaczył jakąś małą sylwetkę wchodzącą do kanionu. To był chłopak. Na oko, 14, lub 15 latek. Miał krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Jasnoszarą koszulę i coś w rodzaju dzisiejszej collageówki. Do tego ciemne spodnie. Gdyby nie brak hełmu, i nieco inny ubiór, pomyślałby, że to zaginiony Gustaw. A raczej jego młodsza wersja. Chłopak coraz bardziej zbliżał się do wodospadu. Na szczęście nikogo nie zauważył. Oparł się o głaz, wyjął jakiś notes i zaczął coś rysować. Czkawka zaczął się poważnie denerwować. "A co jeśli koś się obudzi i narobi hałasu? Wtedy, on nas znajdzie, zapewne doniesie komuś z jego wioski, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem nie będziemy mogli uciec z wyspy...". No i jak na złość, Szczerbatek usłyszał jak jego przyjaciel gada do siebie i się obudził. Podniósł swój ogon i na niego spojrzał. Czkawka próbował go uciszyć, ale na próżno. Potem zamruczał i zobaczył gapiącego się na nich dzieciaka z notesem i kawałkiem węgla w dłoni. Smok zareagował pierwszy. Jego źrenice się zmniejszyły, a on sam wysunął swoje zęby i rycząc rzucił się na chłopca. Przerażony od razu zaczął uciekać, ale Nocna Furia dotarła do niego w pare sekund. I znowu De ja vu. Potężny, wściekły smok przygniótł ciekawskiego nastolatka do ziemi i patrzył na niego. Jednak tym razem nie chciał dać chłopakowi do rozumu. Był gotowy do strzału. -Szczerbatek nie!!! -Co jest!? Puszczaj!!! - krzyczał młody -Szczerbatek. Zostaw. - Powiedział spokojnie Czkawka. I posłuchał, jednak nadal gotowy do ataku, fuknął na 'Nowego' - Spokojnie Mordko, spokojnie - Powtarzał Wódz Berk. Nie zauwarzył uciekającego już chłopaka. Na szczęście wszystkie te hałasy obudziły też resztę Smoczych Jeźdźców. Bliźniaki z Jotem i Wymem w jednym momencie zagrodziły mu wyjście z kanionu. Potem Sztukamięs złapała młodego i zaniosła przed oblicze Czkawki. -Co jest!? Puśćcie mnie! Nie bawię się w to i koniec!!! - krzyczał przerażony, a jednocześnie rozgniewany dzieciak. -Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobimy. Zapewne nam nie uwierzysz, ale jesteśmy tu przez sztorm. -Chcieliście przelecieć nad Morzem Białych Sztormów w środku sezonu (Czytało się tych "Zwiadowców" nie? :D)? Masz rację, nie wierzę ci. -Tak wiem, może ci się to wydać dziwne, ale my nie jesteśmy stąd. Pare dni temu, na dalekiej wyspie Berk, której jestem wodzem zaginęły dwie ważne osoby. Przeszukaliśmy najbliższy archipelag ale nie mogliśmy ich znaleźć. -A... aż tutaj? Wikingowie? Najbliższa osada jest kilka dni drogi stąd... -Tak, nasze poszukiwania trwają krócej, bo... jak widzisz latamy na smokach. -Smokach? Myślałem, że to tylko plotki, o tajemniczych bestiach. A wy je oswoiliście! -Tak, nasz sojusz najwyraźniej nie dotarł aż tam. -No... nie wiem już w co mam wierzyć... Na pewno żednych Wikingów tu nie ma w tym sezonie... -A więc z kim mam przyjemność...? -Jestem Gray. -A ja Czkawka. Po dosyć długim zapoznaniu się, jeźdźcy zaczęli mu opowiadać o ich przygodach itp. A potem Gray o swoich i swoim życiu -No dobra... Mama pewnie będzie się martwić. Na razie nikomu nie wygadam - dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem - Na razie. Po wyjściu Gray'a z kanionu rozpoczęła się wielka dyskusja na jego temat. Wydawał się godny zaufania... W tym całym zamieszaniu jeźdźcy zasiedli do śniadania. Przygotowali sobie owoce i ryby, które znaleźli w okolicy kanionu. Wszysko było dobrze. Mieli większa peweność, że nie zostaną wydani, oraz jedzenia i wody pod dostatkiem. Tak na robieniu niczego zleciał im cały dzień. Następnego ranka, Czkawkę obudził ten sam dźwięk, jednak tym razem usłyszł go każdy i oni również zaczęli się budzić. To był Gray. -Cześć Wikingi! - przywitał się z Jeźdźcami -Witaj, co tam masz? - spytał się przywódca pokazując na dość duży wiklinowy kosz, z uchwytami na plecy. -A to takie małe śniadanko, nie wiem co jadacie na tej Berk, więc przyniosłem trochę chleba, owoców i warzyw. A i mam nadzieję że smoki lubią kurczaka, czy też ryby. Na ostatnie zdanie, wszystkie z nich od razu się ożywiły i podeszły do chłopca. Był trochę skrępowany i smoki same zabrały się do zajadania. -Dzięki Gray. - mówił każdy jeździec po kolei. Po śniadaniu Czkawka zabrał ich nowego przyjaciela na osobności. -Hej, czy nie wiesz może jak się wydostać z tej wyspy? To znaczy, jest wspaniała i ty też, ale musisz zrozumieć, że Gustaw i Jeff nie mogą czekać. -No wiesz... Jest dużo sposobów. Jednak ten sezon naprawdę bardzo sprzyja sztormom i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie wiem czy dacie radę wylecieć stąd w tym roku. -CO!? W tym roku!? Jak mam żonę, i niedoszłe dziecko, do tego te poszukiwania, całą wioskę, muszę tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej się da! -Słuchaj - mówił spokojnie Gray - może dam radę podkraść pare rzeczy z kuźni dla ogona dla Szczerbatka, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak będziecie musieli przeczekać sztormy. Ten kowal, to raczej nie jest duszą toważystwa, powiedzmy to wprost, nie lubi mnie. Ale jest jeszcze jeden sposób... -No jaki? Mów. -Co oni tak długo tam robią? - zastanawiał się Mieczyk. -Sam nie wiem. O już są! - wskazał na nadchodzących Śledzik. -Słuchajcie! Mam pewien sposób, dzięki któremu będziemy mogli się stąd zwewać. -No to mów - popędzał go Eret -Będziemy musieli stwożyć DRUŻYNĘ. Rozdział 10 : Tylko nie on... Ten rozdział dedykuję Kiraari, która podświadomi chyb bardzo prosi no dedyk :) To była już 2 czy nawet 3 prawie że nieprzespana noc dla Astrid. Było między 4, a 5 rano. Siedziała w kuchni i piła zioła, które zaleciła jej Gothi. Czkawka nie wracał już od kilku dni, a powinien wrócić na Berk na noc, albo chociarz po jakiś 2 dniach. Właściwie to nikt ze Straży Berk nie wrócił. Zostały tylko nieliczne dodatkowe siły zbrojne i zwiadowcze. Zwiadowcze... chyba nadszedł ich czas. Z samego rana będzie musiała pójść i ogłościć kolejne już poszukiwania. Wichura wyczuwała jej zdenerwowanie i starała się pocieszyć jej panią np, zabrać ją na wspólne loty, czasem upolowała dla niej rybę, ale Astrid nie lubiała surowych ryb (w przeciweństwie do Czkawki xD). Valka też bardzo przeżywała to rozstanie. Mimo, że przeżyła tych 20 lat rozłąki, to teraz było jej jeszcze trudniej. Nie mogła tak dłużej leżeć. Wstała i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Może pożyczy sobie trochę ziół na uspokojenie od Astrid... -Och, witaj Astrid - powiedziała Valka, gdy, w sumie nie zdziwiona, zobaczyła jej biedną synową, siedzącą przy stole z jej ziołami. -Dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała Astrid -Nie możesz spać, co? To przez Czkawkę, tak? "Nie, wiesz? To przez Odyna. A tak w ogóle to śpię, wiesz?" - miała ochotę dosłownie wybuchnąć. Na szczęście w myślach. -Chyba będziemy musiały wysłać jutro zwiadowców. -Też właśnie o tym myślałam. -A w sumie, możemy to zrobić od razu. Raczej nikt nie będzie na nas wkurzony, bo martwimy się o Wodza... i o Jeźdźców Smoków też... Słysząc to, Astrid pobiegła po schodach się ubrać, nic nawet nie mówiąc Valce. Ona jednak dobrze wiedziała o jej zamiarze. Sama też poszła się przebrać To był już wschód słońca. Astrid wraz z Valką i ich smokami, właśnie chciały polecieć do siedziby sił zwiadowczych. Właściwie, to mało osób w wiosce ostatnio spało. Wszyscy, denerwowali się o swoje rodziny, wysłane na poszukiwania Jeffa i Gustawa. Widząc matkę i żonę Wodza, teraz wyszli na dwór i toważyszyli im w wyprawie do siedziby zwiadowców. Nagle ze wschodu dobiegły dźwięki smoków tropiących. 8 śmiertników zębaczy i 4 rumblehornów (dudnirogów xD). -To jednostka Ereta! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu -A gdzie statki? I Jeźdźcy? - pytał ktoś inny Zwiadowcy nie zwrócili uwagi na tłum gapiów i od razu polecieli do swojej siedziby. Wszyscy bez wahania ruszyli za nimi. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, elita najpierw zajęła się swoimi smokami, a potem wyszła odpowiadać na pytania ludzi. -Co z Jeźdźcami i statkami? - spytała ich Valka -Statki przypłyną za kilka dni. -A Jaźdźcy? Gadaj!!! - krzyczała bliska płaczu Astrid -Ehmm... no, opowiem wam wszystko od początku : Do popołudnia wszystko szło dobrze. Jeźdźcy mówili coś o wylocie poza Archipelag. Potem znikąd trzasnął potężny piorun, co najmniej wielkości tej góry - i tu wskazał na górę, na której szczycie mieszkała Gothi - Wszystkie smoki spanikowały. Thor chyba bardzo się wtedy na nas rozgniewał. Kilku z nas je uspokoiło, a potem uderzyło jeszcze kilka tak samo wielkich piorunów. Zostali już tylko Smoczy Jeźdźcy, nawet statki zawróciły. Jeźdźcy już mogą nie wrócić... widziałem... jak jeden z piorunów trafił nocną furię... -Sczerbatka?! Wy tchórze!!! Jak mogliście ich zostawiś, na pastwę Thora? Jak? Wtedy Astrid, już nie mogła powstrzymać płaczu. I poleciała do swojego domu. Po kilku minutach do domu przyleciała równierz Valka. Też płakała. -Jak oni mogli ich zostawić? Zostawić jego? Tylko nie on... ROZDZIAŁ 11 : Kobiety w akcji... Przez resztę dnia, Astrid była pogrążona w żałobie. Tak jak Valka. Obie były bliskie załamaniu nerwowemu. Nawet wieczorem, chociaż mniej, wciąż nie mogły dojść do siebie. Tak samo rodziny Jeźdźców. Jednak w nocy, Astrid podjęła się logicznemu myśleniu. "Jeśli żyją mogą potrzebować pomocy... trzeba im pomóc!" Nie zwlekając, tymczasowa (nie wiem jakby to napisać...) "kobieta, która zarządza osadą" postanowiła zaryzykować. To może się udać, a przeczucie Astrid, jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodło. Tak, to jest to!!! Valka właśnie się obudziła. A raczej COŚ ją obudziło. Właśnie świta. Zeszła sprawdzić co to było. Bez wątpienia jakiś hałas. Coś w kuchni. Szła cicho i zwinnie, ponieważ nadal potrafiła poruszać się w ten "dziki sposób". Chyba zauważyła jakiś ruch. I jakiś odgłos. To chyba była Wichura. Tak, to ona ją obudziła. Tylko po co? I dlaczego nie jest w stajni? Właśnie miała okazję się przekonać. -Astrid! To ty. Co się dzieje? -Ehh... No dobrze, będe teraz szczera. No więc - mówiła z ociąganiem Astrid - Postanowiłam wybrać się na małe poszukiwania. Skoro ci, niby zwiadowcy nie potrafią niczego robić sami, pomyślałam że sama polecę poszukać Czkawki. -Spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Skoro chcesz lecieś tam w ciąży, to chyba przydałby ci się ktoś to ochrony co? - mówiła Valka -Naprawdę? I nie próbujesz mnie powstrzymać? -Obie dobrze wiemy, że nawet jeśli ci zabronię to i tak to zrobisz. -No tak... Wtedy obie zaczęły się pakować, skoro zabierały dodatkowo Chmuroskoka, mogły zabrać więcej ważnych rzeczy. Tylko że ktoś będzie musiał zająć się Berk pod ich nieobecność. Może... Pyskacz? Tak, powinien dać sobie radę. Kiedy już się spakują, polecą po niego do kuźni. Stary, dobry kowal siedział na swoim stanowisku i wykonywał jakiś mały przedmiot z metalu. To był medalik. Wisior z wizerunkiem Nocnej Furii. Wykonał go dla Astrid. Chciał ją pocieszyś w tych trudnych chwilach. -Pyskacz!!! -Valka? Bardzo się zdziwił widząc także adresatkę jego wisiora. W jej oczach nie widział już smutku, lecz determinację. -Coś się stało? -Powiem ci to prosto z mostu, lecimy na poszukiwania Czkawki i chcemy, byś zajął się wioską, gdy nas tu nie będzie. -I lecicie same? A ja mam pilnować osady? O, wreszcie ktoś mnie docenił - mówił z dumą Pyskacz - Ale, nie przegapiłbym takiej okazji do wylotu poza Berk, lecę z wami! -No... Nie wiem, kto wtedy zajmie się naszą wyspą? -GOTHI!!! No jasne - wykrzyknęła Astrid. -No, to lęcę z wami. Co nie? Gdy tylko wtajemniczyli Gothi, zaczęli pakować także ich męskiego sojusznika. Nie musieli jednak brać dużo. Jedzenie, niezbędniki w terenie i już mogli wylecieć na kolejną już przygodę poza Berk... ROZDZIAŁ 12 : NOWY ŚWIAT Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Jakiś nowy zapach. Ktoś nowy zawitał do tej okolicy. Tylko kto? To nie był człowiek, więc poprawka. Co to jest i co tu robi? Miał nadzieję że nie ma złych zamiarów... A nawet jeśli, to nie będzie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby zagroziło tej przystani i jej mieszkańcom. Jednak dla waszej wiadomości, to nie była zwykła przystań. To był dom, dla wielu smoków, które nie zamierzały wdawać się w walkę. A już szczególnie z nieznajomymi stworzeniami... <------> Czaszkochrup co jakiś czas dziwnie się zachowywał, ale nie ciągle. Odkąd znalazł się na wyspie, szczególnie w nocy, próbował wydostać się z kanionu, ale jednocześnie nie chciał zostawić swoich przyjaciół. Jednak tym razem postanowił wydostać się w dzień. Jeźdźcy mieli okazję sprawdzić co powoduje ten niepokój u ich Dudniroga (koniec z Rumblehornem). Akurat przybył do nich Gray. -Hej, zauważyłeś że Czaszkochrup ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje? - spytał się go Czkawka -Noo... a jak zachowują się zwyczajnie takie smoki? -A, no tak. No dobra, w każdym razie ostatnio próbuje się wymykać i ogólnie, coś nie daje mu spokoju. - mówił z widocznym zmartwieniem -Widać to w jego oczach! I to dość konkretnie... - dodał Eret -Tak i chcemy sprawdzić, czy uda nam się odnaleźć powód jego niepokoju. Lecisz z nami? -"Lecisz"? Na smoku? A gdzie? - pytał trochę zdenerwowany Gray -No, tego to jeszcze nie wiemy. Zobaczymy gdzie nas zaprowadzi. Gray nie wiedział nic o "Klasach Smoków", ani praktycznie nic o ich gatunkach. Myślał że większość smoków, tak jak w naszych starych bajkach i legendach ma podobne umiejętności, oraz "statystyki". Nie rozumiał też, że Czaszka, jest doskonałym tropicielem. Po chwili namawiania go do tej wycieczki, w końcu się zgodził. Jednak najpierw poszedł oznajmić mamie że zostanie w lesie. Najlepiej na noc. Potem, razem z Czkawką poleciał na Szczerbatku. Przed nimi był oczywiście Eret. Dalej, za Nocną Furią, leciała Sztukamięs, Jot i Wym oraz Hakokieł. Dudniróg poprowadził bohaterów do drugiego krańca wyspy, na której znajdowała się wąska plaża z szerokimi i wysokimi klifami, zwanymi tutaj "Skalną Przepaścią". W klifach znajdowało się wiele niezbadanych szczelin i jaskiń. Niektóre miały kilka różnych wejść i wyjść, jeszcze inne miały jedne wyjścia i nieznanych nikomu meszkańców. Ale jedna, nie była jeszcze nigdy opisana, ani nawet rozpoznana (oficjalnie nie istniała). Jednak chyba każdy z wioski Graya widział ją co najmniej raz na własne oczy. Tak, widział ale nikt nie miał odwagi wejść do jej środka. Ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. A tą jaskinię było wyjątkowo trudno zrozumieć. -Wiecie, jakieś 15 lat temu, Gray Duncan wybrał się na rozpoznanie tej jaskini. Miał ze sobą 9 najlepszych ludzi jakich udało mu się znaleźć. Mimo iż byli uzbrojeni po zęby i przygotowani na wszystko, wrócił tylko jeden z poszukiwaczy, mój wujek. Mówił, że to co tam ujrzał już na zawsze pozostanie w jego pamięci, ale już nigdy nie będzie nikomu rozpowiadał o tym co się tam stało. Oczywiście "obietnicy" nie dotrzymał, ale mówi o niej wymijająco i niechętnie. -Ma za sobą ciekawą historię, może uda nam się ją poznać. A ten Duncan, był kimś ważnym? I co to za zbieżność imion? -No tak, ale nie przypadkowa... to był... mój ojciec. -Oh... przykro mi. -Moja mama była ze mną dopiero w ciąży. Wujek mówił że mój tata zginął jako bohater, zawsze opisywał go jako mądrego, silnego i zawsze pogodnego człowieka... Ale nie o mnie teraz. Więc co robimy? -Musimy wejść tam powoli i spokojnie, potem zobaczymy co dalej. Może tak by było, gdyby nie to, że Czaszkochrup, nie mógł się uspokoić, wszyscy byli ciekawi, co tak go tam ciągnie. Na początku, gdy droga nigdzie nie skręcała, wydawało się że wszystko będzie w pożądku, ale zaczęło robić się ciemno. Na szczęście Piekło Czkawki nie uszkodziło się podczas wielkiego sztormu sprzed już ponad tygodnia i mogło bez przeszkód oświetlać drogę jeźdźcom. Po drodze spotykali wiele tuneli, ale smok doskonale wiedział dokąd chce iść. Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca. Nie wiedzieli jak długo już lecą, (bo lecieli na smokach) ale były to już co najmniej 2 godziny. Po jakimś czasie ujrzeli światełko w tunelu i to dosłownie. Pierwszy zauważył je Mieczyk z głowy Jota. Czkawka schował Piekło. Ich instynkt mówił im że mają tam iść, ale intuicja mówiła że lepiej zachowywać się trochę ciszej niż wcześniej. -Zostańcie tu, ja Szczerbatek i Gray pójdziemy się tam rozejrzeć. -Możemy rozpalić ognisko? - pytał się Śledzik -Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Lepiej chwilę tu poczekajcie, znajdźcie jakąś kryjówkę i czekajcie na nas. Postarajcie się uspokoić Czaszkę. To mówiąc zsiadł ze smoka i poprowadził go do ujścia jaskini. To co tam ujżał, przeszło jego wszelkie oczekwania. -Co ten twój wujek mówił? To jest jakiś niezbadany, lecz wspaniały Świat! ROZDZIAŁ 13 : NOWA NADZIEJA... Astrid, Valka i Pyskacz, szukali Jeźdźców Smoków już od jakiś 3 dni. Miały kopię Archipelagu i przeszukały go już chyba całego. Pyskacz i Maruda w tym czasie zajmowali się rozłożeniem obozu i zdobyciem jedzenia. Wichura zawsze przewodniczyła w poszukiwaniach. Była członkinią Klasy Tropicieli i miała we krwi poszukiwania drogą zapachową. Chmuroskok miał za to świetny wzrok i słuch, więc razem idealnie się dopełniali w czasie wszelkich wypraw poszukiwawczych. Tylko Maruda nie nadawał się do tej "roboty". Zamiast tropienia pomagał łapać ryby i drobne zwierzęta na potrawy. Astrid właśnie przyglądała się horyzontowi. Na klifie było dobrze widać najbliższą okolicę. U ponuża klifu, Pyskacz i Valka przygotowywali ostatnie części obozu. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie Czkawka i reszta ich przyjaciół. Nikt nie widział ich przez około tydzień. Wichura nie natrafiła nawet na ich trop. Po tygodniu w sumie nie było zbyt dużej nadziei że w ogóle natrafią na jakiś ślad czy nawet zapach. Na niebie latały niektóre smoki 'osierocone' przez byłą Alfę w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Nie tylko te, dołączyły tam też nowe gady. Wszędzie było ich dużo. Nie wiadomo jednak czy jest ich tyle samo poza Archipelagiem. A gdyby tak... wylecieć poza teren zapisany przez Czkawkę? Pomysł wydawał się szalony bez zaradności przywódcy Berk. Możliwe, że sami nie mieli tam szans. Ale, możliwe jest też, że są tam Jeźdźcy. Astrid musiała skonsultować z jej drużyną . Zleciała z klifu na Wichurze i podeszła do Valki i Pyskacza. -Wiecie co? Musimy omówić pewną sprawę. -No mów - zachęcił ją ich "obrońca" -No więc... myślę, że powinniśmy... wylecieć poza Archipelag. - Pyskacz już zamierzał jej przerwać, ale Astrid kontynuowała - Wiem że to może wydawać się szalone, ale zastanówcie się, skoro nie ma ich tutaj, mogli wylecieć tak jak myślę. - A szczególnie po burzy. - dokończyła Valka -No właśnie. Jutro rano możemy wylecieć na południowy wschód o tutaj - powiedziała wskazując "wklęsły" punkt na mapie - To jest miejsce, którego Czkawka jeszcze nie zapisał, poszukiwania Gustawa prowadził w tamtej okolicy, najprawdopodobniej są gdzieś tam. A jeśli coś się stało Szczerbatkowi, zapewne nikt nie poleci bez niego. -A więc dobrze. Ale teraz pora spać, jutro z samego rana lecimy w tamtą okolicę. Toważysze Astrid byli w szoku, że ich przywódczyni nagle przybrała tak wojowniczą i radosną postawę. Jeszcze 2 godziny wcześniej skrycie płakała na grzbiecie Wichury w czasie ich wyprawy. Skrycie to niewłaściwe słowo. Starała się ukryć, że po prostu płacze. Teraz naprawdę coś się odmieniło. To iskra nadziei, która cały czas czekała, aż Astrid podejmie decyzję o wylocie poza Archipelag. Valka właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że też miała taką nadzieję. Ale, nie było już czasu na rozmyślenia. Poszła do swojego namiotu i zasnęła, ze wspaniałym przeczuciem. Przeczuciem, że odnajdą jej syna i resztę Jeźdźców. Ciąża właśnie dawała się we znaki. Jej syn, lub też córka, bardzo lubiał/ła ostatnio się ruszać. Martwiła się też o zdrowie dziecka. Pierwszy raz, Astrid zaczęła odczuwać ciąże dopiero w jej połowie. Miała nadzieję że wszystko w porządku. Słyszała o Wikingach, których dzieci umierały już przy porodzie. A nawed przed nim... Ta myśl już całkiem ją dobiła. Postanowiła myśleć o czymś przyjemnym. Przeszłości. Smoczym Szkoleniu, przygodach, Smoczym Oku, i o tym, jak poznała Valkę. I o ślubie. Z Czkawką, którego może już nigdy nie ujrzeć... KONIEC!!!!! Czas spać. Nareszcie jest dzień. Zasnęła dopiero koło 23:00. Teraz była 8:00. Właśnie grzebała patykiem w niedopalonym ognisku. Właśnie wstał Pyskacz. -Gotowa do drogi? -No... -Coś się stało? Nie bój się. Na pewno znajdziemy Czkawkę, przy Szczerbatku nic mu nie grozi. -Wszystko dobrze, ale... martwie się o dziecko. - mówiła -To normalne, że matka martwi się o tego typu sprawy. - uspokajał ją. Bezskutecznie. -Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu, dziwi mnie to, że tak późno zaczęło się dawać we znaki. Ale dobrze jest... Eee... Muszę przygotować Wichurę do lotu. -No dobra - mówił bez przekonania - To ja przygotuję Marudę. I poszli do swoich smoków. Astrid tak na prawdę nie musiała robić nic ważnego, ale nie chciała rozmawiać o jej "małym" obciążeniu (oczywiście mówię o rozmiarze). Valka też już wstałą. Chciała i chciała przygotować śnaiadanie, ale wyprzedził ją Pyskacz. -Sory, ale ja gotuję - powiedział "przeprosinowym tonem" widocznie odczuwając ulgę. Jej teściowa, nadal nie poprawiła swoich umiejętności kucharskich, mieli właśnie zjeść coś lepszego przed tak dalekim wylotem i nikt nie chciał, aby było... niesmaczne. Po śniadaniu i przygotowaniu smoków do wyprawy, spakowali obóz i polecieli. Nareszcie dotarli do tego miejsca. Przez chwilę Wichura szukała jakiegoś zapachu, ale niczego nie mogła znaleźć. Wtedy zostali zmuszeni do wylotu dalej. Nic się nie działo. Po prostu sobie lecieli, nie było widać żadnych lądów. Ale mieli nadzieję, że to jeszcze nie koniec... ROZDZIAŁ 14 : TO ZŁY ZNAK Drago czekał na niego już ponad miesiąc. Jeff Mikkel już dawno powinien był powrócić. Jeśli nie przybędzie na czas... wolałby nie myśleć co się wtedy stanie. W tym właśnie momencie do jego groty weszła straż, a właściwie to kilku niedoświadczonych w walce pachołków, postanowili oni do niego dołączyć, ponieważ dzięki pewnym interesom stał się o wiele bardziej bogaty i obiecał im sowite wynagrodzenie, za posłuszność oraz wierność. Przed nich wystąpił wysoki mężczyzna, nowy generał i "przyjaciel" Drago. Przybył do swojego szefa pierwszy raz, ponieważ poprzedni informator postanowił uciec po tym, jak omal nie obdarto go ze skóry i to dosłownie. "Pan Krwawdoń" - bo tak kazał się nazywać, miał bardzo wybuchowy charakter i większość ludzi, którzy przychodzili ze złymi wieściami kończyli albo w trumnie, albo uciekali. Jednak żadna ucieczka nie była nawet warta zachodu, ponieważ Drago miał wśród swoich wyjątkowo zaufanych ludzi, którzy dzięki wielkiemu zasobowi sprzętów odnajdywali zbiegów i oddawali przed oblicze szefa - co kończyło się śmiercią. Zwykle poprzez tortury. Dlatego nikt, dla własnego dobra nie chciał zgłaszać się na ochotnika. Jakub - nowy generał bardzo bał się, że Pan Krwawdoń będzie chciał skończyć z nim tak jak z poprzednim. To zależało od powagi sytuacji, czy to była poważna sytuacja? Oby nie... -Ehh... proszę pana, mam wiadomość... -Tyle to sam wiem - odpowiedział z pogardą w głosie Drago -Eh... No tak... Przepraszam... Eee, więc chodzi o Mikkela. -Wrócił w końcu? -Eeee... Nie - mówił Jakub przerażony -Więc co z nim? - Jak na złość dopytywał się -Znaleziono część jego statku. Nie wiadomo gdzie jest reszta, ani on sam... - mówił przepraszającym tonem -A te smoki? -Ich też nie było... ale na pewno ich znajdziemy! Drago właśnie analizował to co usłyszał. W jednej chwili cały jego plan legł w gruzach. Wszystko przez tego głupiego sługusa! To jego wina, że nie wysłał z Jeffem ludzi do pomocy! Musi coś z tym zrobić. Trzeba będzie przesunąć terminy wszystkich spotkań i przygotowań. Bez tych Szybkich Szpiców nie będzie mógł wykonać planu. Trzeba będzie coć z tym zrobić. Jakub miał ochotę stąd wybiec. Widział już wcześniej swojego szefa w furii. Wiedział do czego może być zdolny, ale nie mógł odejść bez rozkazu. Był przygotowany na najgorsze. Wtedy Drago na niego spojrzał. Cały w gniewie. Nagle zupełnie się uspokoił. I łagodnie przemówił : -Spokojnie przyjacielu, nie bój się. Dziękuję za informacje. -Eee... proszę? -Dziękuję. Możesz odejść. Co się właśnie stało? W jednej chwili, pewnie omal go nie zabił, a w drugiej spokojnie mu podziękował i pozwolił odejść... czyżby odezwała się w nim litość? A może nawet dobroć? Drago właśnie obmyślał nowy plan. Dobroć? Pffff... nie pod tym adresem. Ale mimo to pozwolił Jakubowi powrócić do swoich spraw."Niech sobie myśli, że traktuję go jak kogoś bliskiego, dzięki temu zyskam więcej zaufania i sojuszników" - myślał. Teraz, co prawada bez smoków, ale w jego głowie powoli powstawał nowy plan. Pewnie zajmie mu to więcej czasu, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że ten wyrzutek społeczeństwa nie będzie plątał mu się pod nogami. A te jego Szpice... w sumie nie będą teraz potrzebne. Wiedział z kim umówi się na następną rozmowę... <---------------> Dlaczego nazwałem rozdział "To zły znak"? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo... ROZDZIAŁ 15 : SMOCZA PRZYSTAŃ -Co oni tam tak długo robią? - zastanawiał się Śledzik -Możemy zobaczyć - zaproponował złośliwie Mieczyk -NIE możemy bo Czkawka kazał nam czekać - przypomniał mu -No to głosowanie ,kto idzie ze mną? - Wtedy zgłosił się Sączysmark i oczywiście Szpadka. Eret i Śledzik, lizusy ich przewodnika, nie chcieli go zdenerwować, ale nie chcieli też zostawić reszty na ich własną łaskę... Więc poszli za nimi. Czaszkochrup na szczęście się uspokoił, ale nadal czegoś szukał. Mieli nadzieję, że nie wyda jeźdźców na niepotrzebne niebezbieczeństwo. Na razie nic się nie działo. Nie było widać Czkawki, Szczerbatka ani Graya. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Nie zapach, ale dziwna atmoswera. Bez wątpienia byli blisko... czegoś. Dudniróg znowu zaczął szaleć, ale nie wydawał żadnych dzwięków. Po prostu biegał w tą i z powrotem szukając źródła jego dziwnego zachowania. Gdy wyszli z tunelu, ich oczom ukazał się piękny krajobraz. To była jakaś wyspa! Ten tunel musiał być naprawdę bardzo długi. Tylko dlaczego pan Duncan nie wrócił ze swojej wyprawy 15 lat temu? Na razie nie było widać żadnego zagrożenia, ani Czkawki ze Szczerbatkiem i Grayem. Byli na klifie, a właściwie na stromym wzgórzu. Pod nimi rozpościerała się wielka dolina, na której znajdywały się lasy, jeziora, a nawet wodospad. Dolina ta była zewsząd okrążona naturalnie powstałym kamiennym murem, przez co wyglądała jak wielka, zarośnięta dzióra w środku oceanu. Wokół nie było widać żadnej wyspy. Trzeba będzie później opowiedzieć o tym Czkawce. -No dobra, czas się rozdzielić - mówił Eret. Wiedział nieco o poszukiwaniach, ponieważ lata temu był łowcą smoków - Bliźniaki, wy pójdziecie ze Śledzikiem w tę stronę, a ja i Sączysmark... -Hakokieł PRZESTAŃ!!! <------------------> -Czy twój wujek mówił ci coś jeszcze? - spytał się -No, jak wam mówiłem niechętnie wracał do tamtych wydarzeń z przeszłości i nie myślałem też, że przydadzą mi się te informacje w wędrówce do jaskini z jeźdźcami latających bestii - mówił z rozbawieniem - a wiesz, wtedy byłem zainteresowany wyłącznie moim tatą - ciągnął Gray z roztargnieniem. -Możliwe że coś się tu się po tylu latach stało i nie jest już tak niebezpiecznie - rozmyślał Czkawka -Ale nadal nie wiadomo co. -Tak... Na razie nie będziemy dawać żadnych znaków swojej obecności. Polecimy po jeźdźców i postanowimy co dalej. Wtedy zeszli z kamiennego muru idąc do jaskini w której jak myśleli - są ich przyjaciele. Pewnie zaczęliby ich szukać, gdyby nie ryki smoków i wrzaski Ereta. "Chyba nie udało się im uspokoić Czaszkochrupa" - powiedział do siebie Czkawka. Odgłosy te dobiegały z samego dołu wzgórza z wyschniętego koryta płytkiej rzeki i dość szerokiej rzeki, porośniętej - co dość dziwne - wyschniętymi koralowcami i pnączami. Było to bardzo ciekawe połączenie wizualne. Szczerbatek coś zauważył. To było ledwi mignięcie, ale dało się w nim zobaczyć kształt smoczego skrzydła. To był Hakokieł. On i cała reszta smoków zaczęli dziwnie się zachowywać, podobnie jak Czaszka. Ta jednak reakcja była podobna do tej, spowodowanej przez smoczy korzeń, jednak nieco łagodniejsza. Nawet Sztukamięs zwariowała, mimo że jako przedstawicielka Kamiennej Klasy była odporna na działanie tej przeklętej rośliny. Kiedy dolecieli na miejsce, okazało się że nie byla to sprawa korzenia, lecz innych smoków. Było ich bardzo dużo, więcej od jeźdźców, a do tego były z nieznanych gatunków, więc otwarta walka nie wchodziła w grę. Szczerbatek zareagował błyskawicznie. Najpierw oddzielił oba "smocze gangi" strzałami plazmy, a zaraz potem, jakby dając nauczkę zarówno swoim podwładnym, jak i nieznajomym, zaczął ryczeć na cały głos. Gady z Berk od razu mu się ukłoniły, pamiętając kto jest Alfą, a "nowi" zupełnie nie wiedząc co robić, zaczęły kręcić się w miejscach, spoglądając jeden na drugiego. Wtedy zpośród nich wystąpił... Dudniróg?! -Patrzcie, to drógi Dudniróg! - Śledzik nie mógł wyjść z podziwu -To nie jest Dudniróg - mówił Czkawka - może podobny, ale na pewno nie on. Szczerbatek, zdziwiony odwagą występującego, przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Był nieco większy od niego i wydawał się dobrym wojownikiem, może w kwestii zwinności nie dorównywał Nocnej Furii. Żaden z przywódców nie chciał tak naprawdę walczyć. To była po prostu ocena przeciwnika. Po wstępnych oględzinach, nasz Nie-Dudniróg spojrzał na bandę tego mniejszego. To typowe smoki, widział takie już wiele razy. Za nimi, jakby zawstydzony siedział jakiś podobny do niego smego. Podobny, ale nie taki sam. Potem znów popatrzył na Alfę i oddał mu ukłon. To było bardziej długie skinienie głową, ale Szczerbatek wiedział co to było. Nieco zakłopotany odwzajemnił gest i zupełnie nie wiedział co teraz zrobić. Czaszkochrup zaprowadził jeźdźców aż tutaj, a powodem tego był ten smok z nieznanego jeźdźcom gatunku, przypominająego Dudniroga. Okazało sie że jest on Alfą tutejszych smoków. Wyglądali podobnie, ale tak jak Szczerbatek, zupełnie nie wiedział co robić... ROZDZIAŁ 16 : NOWE LĄDY Astid, Valka i Pyskacz byli na poszukiwaniach Jeźdźców Smoków już od ponad tygodnia. Mimo że nie było już praktycznie żadnej nadziei, nikt nie chciał wrócić chociażby bez śladu Czkawki i jego ekipy. Ta mała iskra nadziei sprzed kilku dni, utrzymywała się już wyłącznie siłą woli "Poszukiwaczy". Po drodze znaleźli tylko dwie małe wysepki, do których wracali po skończeniu poszukiwań na danym obszarze. Po drodze zawracali też na różne strony, w stosunku do początkowej perspektywy poszukiwań. Jak na razie nic nie znaleźli. Poza Archipelagiem byli już jakieś 3-4 dni. Każdego dnia przeszukiwali jeden kierunek świata. Najpierw wlecieli do "Ziemi Niczyjej". Drugiego dnia pokierowali się na wschód, potem zachód. Zostało już tylko południe. To właśnie je przeszukiwali teraz. Było po południu, a zapasy były na wyczerpaniu. Jedzenie samych smarzonych ryb i sucharów nie było za bardzo zdrowe. Potrzebowali więcej energii, ale nikt nie chciał ustąpić. Poczucie obowiązku wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Dzisiaj każdy zjadł tylko trochę sucharów, a smoki poszły upolować sobie ryby. Poza tym, w ostatnim czasie nie jedli praktycznie nic więcej w ciągu dnia. Jeszcze czasem przed spaniem na wspomnianych wcześniej wysepkach przegryzali suchara, albo usmażali ryby, które udało im się złowić. W Archipelagu rzadko kiedy, ale czasem mogli sobie pozwolić na taką przyjemność jak królik, czy kuropatwa. Ale tutaj nie było prawie nic, co mogłoby nadać się do jedzenia. A małże? Może i jadalne, ale podobno nie dobre... Nawet jak któreś z poszukiwaczek już jakąś znalazły, to okazywało się że są w nich tylko jakieś dziwne białe kulki, niezdatne do jedzenia (xD). Pyskacz właśnie rozmyślał, czy w końcu znajdą wyspę, na której da się zjeśc coś więcj niż to co teraz. -Czy to... LĄD?! - wykrzyczała Astrid -Wyspa!!! I wygląda na to, że dosyć duża wyspa. -Lećmy tam! - zarządzili zgodnie i powędrowali na ich nowo znaleziony teren. Na miejscu okazało się, że Berk to przy niej sterta kamieni. To był bardzo duży, a do tego zamieszkany teren. Tak naprawdę to chyba nie była nawet wyspa... Nie wiadomo też nic o nich, ani tutejszym stosunku do smoków. Astrid opowiedziała swojej Ekipie o swoich przypuszczeniach i postanowiła : -Na noc zatrzymamy się w tamtym lesie - wskazała w kierunku zachodzącego już słońca. Teraz będzie coraz zimniej, noce będą dłuższe - Nie będziemy na razie rozpalać ogniska. Jutro rano, jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, zrobimy sobie ciepłe śniadanie. Rozsiedli się na polanie, mniej więcej 100 na 100 metrów Podczas wieczornego posiłku zaczęli rozmowę : -Będziemy wystawiać warty? - spytał się Pyskacz, choć już chyba znał odpowiedź -Tak, ja będę pierwsza, potem mama, na końcu ty - oznajmiła -Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... - powiedziała Valka przepraszającym tonem, wskazując na brzuch przewodniczki -Dziecku (mam nadzieję) nic nie będzie, nie mogę też zaniedbywać całej sprawy z tego powodu. Przyda mi sie trochę... rozruszać, jak kiedyś. Traktujcie mnie... normalniej. Po staremu -Więc postanowione. Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin. - powiedział Pyskacz, który pierwszy skończył jeść i poszedł położyć się przed swoją wartą. Około pół godziny później Astrid została sama ze sobą. No, może jeszcze ze swoim synem/córką. Nie miała nic do roboty, więc rozmyślała nad losem swojego dziecka : Ciekawe, kim będzie. Chuderlawym przyszłym wodzem, czy może wojowniczą "księżniczką" Berk? Znowu jednak przyszły obawy. Dlaczego zaczęło odzywać się tak późno? Czyżby było chore? Może po prostu będzie... jak Czkawka, taki... delikatny... tak to może to tłumaczyć - myślała desperacko. Dobra, koniec o dziecku, niech rozmyśli plan poszukiwań na jutro. Może Jeźdźcy są w tej (prawdopodobne) wrogiej wiosce? Może przetrzymują ich jako niewolników, albo zażądają okupu? Trzeba bedzie przeszukać to miejsce. I cały odnaleziony obszar. Strasznie tego dużo, jak zauważyła. Na tych i podobnych rozmyśleniach, zeszedł jej cały okres przeznaczonej sobie warty, poszła obudzić Valkę i samej się położyć. Wtedy usłyszała niewyraźny co prawda, ale trzask jakieś gałęzi. Na pewno nie naturalny. W tym samym momencie doszły do tego jeszcze niewyraźne szepty. Możliwe, że karzące drugą odobę, za tak banalne niedopatrzenie i - wydanie ich. Wichura też to usłyszała, Chmuroskok też. Tylko wiecznie śpiący Maruda dalej nie zwracał uwagi na to zdarzenie. Astrid prawie bezgłośnie poszła obudzić resztę. Gdy nikt już nie spał, a ci ludzie najwyraźniej sobie poszli, rozpoczęto swego rodzaju naradę. Właśnie trwała warta Valki, ale każdy w tym momencie zachowywał nadzwyczajną czujność. Astrid opowiedziała im o wszystkim i zaproponowała, by znaleźć nowe miejsce na spędzanie nocy, oraz by zachować podwójną czujność. Ten nowy ląd może być bardziej niebezpieczny niż się wydaje... ROZDZIAŁ 17 : POWRÓT SZALEŃCÓW Wyspa Łupierzców. To najbardziej nieprzyjazny ląd w całym Archipelagu. Ludzie przybywają tu dosyć niechętnie. Mimo że mieszkańcy Berk i Łupierzcy żyją w zgodzie, nadal nie utrzymują ze sobą częstych kontaktów. Tak samo jak reszta klanów Wikingów. To odizolowana, skalna wyspa, dzięki czemu mieszka tam wiele Szeptozgonów. Szepcząca Śmierć to właściwie potęga wyspy. Jednak Drago nie przybył tu po smoki. Nie tym razem. Na statku jakiejś morskiej ofermy -Johanna, pod przykrywką kupca zdołał tu dotrzeć, aby zebrać potrzebne informacje. Nie zaatakował go, lecz zagroził, że jeśli nie doprowadzi go tutaj, skończy z jego życiem. Na to "oferma" odpowiedziała że prawdziwy Wiking nie podda się bez walki. Drago nie chciał niepotrzebnie tracić ludzi, więc przybrał iną taktykę : "Więc zatopię statek" powiedział. Johann, choć z wahaniem, nie dał się też na to. Potem groźba przybrała cenę jego własnych łupów, bez których on i wiele innych ludzi będą skończeni. Wtedy miarka się przebrała, więc zabrał go na pokład. Tylko jego - Drago. Teraz zszedł na ziemię Łupierzców, gdzie było wielu chętnych do kupna nowych przedmiotów. W tym samym czasie, niczym cień, Drago przekradł sie przez tłum ludzi. Szedł w stronę największej z tutejszych gór w której, jak wiedział, jest wielka Hala, w której odbywają się zgromadzenia, uroczystości itp. Szedł do Albrechta, ale nie przyszedł wprost do niego, tylko po... *Przerywam w TYM momencie* (ależ ze mnie polsat xD) -TY! STÓJ!!! - wykrzyknęła do niego straż. -Coś się stało panowie? - westchnął -Czego chcesz? Nie znamy się. -Jestem tylko skromnym kupcem, z propozycją dla waszego wodza. -Dobrze... Ale musimy się odprowadzić. -To nie będzie konieczne - skrzywił się -Oj będzie - powiedzieli na raz I poszli z nieznajomym do wielkiej Hali. Kiedy weszli do środka, ujrzeli siedzacego, prawie całkiem siwego mężczyznę, który spoglądając na przybyszy gładził najwyraźniej swojego Szeptozgona. -Kim jesteś? - spytał się donośnym głosem -Powiedział że ma do poana propozycję wodzu. -Jaka to propozycja? -A taka - powiedział jednocześnie nokautując obu strażników i zamykając Halę na spust. Albrecht zaśmiał się -Podoba mi się twój charakter. Mów. - powiedział poważnie. -Na pewno znasz mojego starego przyjaciela... Dagura. -Ano... znam - mówił powoli, próbując zrozumieć nieznajomego. -Gdzie jest? - powiedział od razu Drago -Jaa... nie mogę powiedzieć. Obowiązuje mnie... tajemnica. -Zaraz nic nie będzie cię już obowiązywać. Jak zginiesz. Groundsplitter, jakby rozumiejąc słowa tego mężczyzny zawarczała ostrzegawczo.Ten jednak zupełnie nie przejmując się wielkim smokiem zbliżał się do tronu Albrechta. -No no, widzę że się niecierpliwisz. Na tej wyspie nic nie idzie szybko. Ani za darmo... -Mam nieco ponad 10 000 koron. Powinno wystarczyć jak myślę. -No cóż... czego wtedy chcesz? -Informacji. Kiedy ostatnio go wiedziałeś, gdzie i w jakim był wtedy stanie. Ahh, oczywiście, żadnych pytań. -Nieźle musiałeś sobie przeskrobać. To kosztowna informacja. -Mówiłem. Mam 10 000 koron. Nie więcej. -W takim razie... Groundsplitter, wykończ go. Wtedy smok błyskawisznie szybko zerwał się z miejsca i PRAWIE dopadł Drago. Ten jednak był jeszcze szybszy. Chwycił ją za kolce i rzucił o ścianę. Upadła, lecz przytomna. Nadal gotowa do zabójczego skoku. -MOŻE być 15 000. I koniec - mówił coraz bardziej zdenerwowany -Umowa, to umowa - w tym momencie potężnie udeżył nieznajomego pięścią w twarz. -To za mojego smoka. - powiedział w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Z przyjaźni tego Nie - Kupca i Dagura na pewno nie wyniknie nic dobrego... Myślicie, że Albrecht za taką cenę wydał przyjaciół? O nie. Gdyby nie to, nie miałby dostatecznie dużo pieniędzy na armię, którą będzi walczyć u boku Wikingów podczas Drugiej Bitwy O Berk... ROZDZIAŁ 18 : ARALUEN -Panie, w okolicy zamku Norgate, na północy kraju znalazłem z moim uczniem coś... lub raczej kogoś, kto może okazać się wrogo nastawiony - zaczął raportować Halt. Było to co prawda nietaktowne, ale ta sprawa nie mogła czekać. -Co o nim wiadomo? -Na razie niewiele Wasza Wysokość. Tylko tyle, że jest ich co najmniej 3. Mieli cały bagaż w nieładzie, przez co nie możemy stwierdzić jakie mają zamiary. -Czy widział ich ktoś jeszcze? -Widział każdy z Korpusu Zwiadowców. Otoczyliśmy ich obóz, a tyle oczu na raz nie mogłoby się omylić. Poza tym wydawali się pewni siebie. Wystawili wartownika lub, jak nam się wydaje, wartowniczkę. Wszystko trwało tylko kilka minut, zanim zauważyła że coś jest nie tak. Zaczęliśmy się wycofywać, ale Will okazał się niezbyt ostrożny i odruchowo zaczął... przeklinać ten "nieostrożny krzak" jak to ujął. Wtedy była już pewna o naszej obecności. Więcej nie widzieliśmy. Zakończyliśmy Zlot naszych ludzi, a potem, ja i mój uczeń jako pierwsi przybyliśmy do ciebie Panie. -Dobrze. W ciągu całego dnia, na pewno zdążyli sie już oddalić. Weź swego czeladnika i obserwujcie ich dopóki coś się nie wydarzy. Wtedy będziemy musieli polegać na waszych umiejętnościach. - poradził Król Duncan -Dobrze Wasza Wysokość - pożegnał się i wyszedł z sali tronowej. <------------------> Gdy Halt wyszedł już na dwór, spojrzał na słońce. Już wczesny wieczór. Skierował się do stajni. Tam zostawił swojego konie Abelarda, oraz ucznia - Willa wraz z jego wierzchowcem, Wyrwijem. Właśnie myślał o tym co teraz zrobią. Najpierw pojadą do swojej chaty w Redmont, aby uzupełnić zapasy i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Potem, po krótkim odpoczynku skierują się do miejsca w którym ostatnio widzieli nieznajomych - Lenna Norgate. Następnie będą tropić potencjalnych wrogów, dopóki czegoś się o nich nie dowiedzą. Potem postanowi co dalej. -Halt! - zawołał go Will - wreszcie jesteś. -Wreszcie? - spytał się, wytykając swemu uczniowi brak cierpliwości - ile lat cię nauczam, przez tyle jeszcze ani razu nie widziałem ciebie, nie - niecierpliwiącego się. -Bardzo śmieszne. Jak zgaduję, wspomniałeś też o... krzaku... -ORAZ twojej głupocie. -Dobra, dobra. Powiedz, co teraz robimy. -Najpierw jedziemy do Redmont, po zapasy, potem pojedziemy po tych nowych, wytropimy ich, a jak będzie trzeba udzielimy pomocy, albo... będziemy walczyć. Choć o ile mają trochę oleju w głowie, nie będą chcieli walczyć z dwójką Zwiadowców. Nawet z tobą. -Będziesz mi to teraz wypominać do końca życia?! - powiedział ni zdenerwowany, ni rozbawiony. -Nie... Tylko do końca szkolenia. Przed tobą kilka długich, następnych lat - rzucił złośliwie Halt -Dobra!!! Przestań, lepiej już jedźmy! - mówł rozdrażniony. <-------------------> Był juz późny wieczór. Astrid, Valka i Pyskacz powrócili do swojego starego obozowiska. Po całodniowych poszukiwaniach nie znaleźli żadnych śladów, ale... coś nie dawało spokoju Wichurze. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nią dzieje. Nawet Valka. Możliwe, że to była jakaś choroba, ale poza dziwnym zachowaniem, nie było żadnych innych oznak podrażnień, czy infekcji bakteryjnych. Chociarz... Może to jakiś zapach? Może odnalazła Jeźdźców, ale w tym środowisku nieco inne zachowanie smoka nie dopuszczało tej myśli do mózgu? Faktycznie, jak się zastanowić, tutaj panowała jakaś dziwna atmoswera. Lecz co może ją wywoływać? Teraz czas na wystawienie dzisiejszej warty. Tak jak wcześniej, najpierw stanie Astrid, potem Valka, a na końcu Pyskacz. Czy te dziwne przeczucia mogą być wywoływane przez coś lub, brzez kogoś? ROZDZIAŁ 18,5 : NIECH WALCZĄ... Hejka! Już za chwilę przeczytasz wprowadzenie do mojego Halloweenowego Nexta. Będzie on bardzo krótki, ale pamiętajcie też o prawdziwym specialu. Sam (JUŻ!) 19 rozdział dostaniecie w tą sobotę. Tak więc... do przeczytania i miłego rozdziału! :) -Panie Krwawdoń! Mamy wyniki poszukiwań! -Znaleźliście Mikkela? - spytał się nieco podekscytowany Drago. -Ehhh... nie. Ale mamy coś, co może Pana zainteresować. - powiedział, zdecydowanie mniej pewny siebie niż przed chwilą Jakub. -Dobrze... mów. -W Araluenie, a konkretnie w Norgate, Zwiadowcy znaleźli... najprawdopodobniej Jeźdźców Smoków. -Najprawdopodobniej? -Tak, nie wiemy tego dokładnie, bo ich wyjaśnienia były nie zbyt jasne, a nasi szpiedzy w zamku nie mogą mieć w tej sprawie takiej wiedzy jak na przykład król. -To na pewno oni! Wreszcie... A co z Dagurem? -Nasi wywiadowcy są już w okolicy jego pobytu. -Dobrze... możesz odejść - zezwolił Wtedy Jakub wyszedł, a Drago mógł spokojnie przemyśleć resztę jego planu. ...Wtedy zaatakują. Flota jego "przyjaciela", Dagura zaatakuje dokładnie na wprost do Berk. W tym samym czasie, statki jego samego podpłyną cichaczem od tyłu i przejmą główną smoczą stajnię... Ale co z tymi jeźdźcami? Może uda mu się ułatwić wojnę, wychwytując jeźdźców? Trzeba tam wysłać straż... albo lepiej całą armię. Może oni dadzą radę dorwać chociaż kilku z tej całej zarazy. A jeśli jest tam ta Czkawka, to będzie już praktycznie po całym zamieszaniu. -Straż!!! - wezwał ją Drago -Tak jest, sir. -Weźcie nasze siły wywiadowcze. One doprowadzą was do jeźdźców smoków. Zezwalam też na zbiórkę największej liczby najlepszych ludzi jakich znajdziesz. Walczcie do upadłego. Macie mi ich dowieść w jednym kawałku. JASNE?! - mówił Drago wyjątkowo surowo. -Tak panie! znajdziemy ich. Nareszcie. Po 3 latach planowania zemsty, jego cel znajduje się dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten pomysł może zaważyć na losach całej "Nowej Historii"... ROZDZIAŁ 19 : KRÓLEWSKI ZWIADOWCA Oto rewolucyjny rozdział naszego opowiadania. Wyjątkowo długi oraz, jak mam nadzieje, dosyć ciekawy. Nie zabraknie tu też nieco akcji i... hehe... trochę krwi, jak to w haloween. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie stworzyć na ten dzień nowego, krótkiego opowiadania, ale wpadłem na pomysł, żeby połączyć fabułę "Nowej Historii" z wcześniejszym pomysłem, ale... Oto jego efekt : Jest już zachód słonca, a to był kolejny bezowocny dzień bez żadnych oznak życia Jeźdźców Smoków. Jedyne co znaleźli przez tych klka tygodni to... reszta ogonu Szczerbatka!? Astrid wyrwała się z rozmyśleń i przyjrzała się uważniej. Tak, to jakiś częściowo czerwony materiał. To na pewno nie jest nic naturalnego. -Patrzcie, to ogon Szczerbatka! To na pewno on!!! -Co!? Gdzie? - zapytał się podekscytowany Pyskacz. -Tam, dokładni pod nami! - wskazała Astrid Wtedy zatrzymali swoje smoki i zlecieli na dół dokonać "inspekcji". Tak, to bez wątpienia on. Przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało. Był częściowo przegnity i dziurawy. -To te metalowe pręty przyciągnęły błyskawice! - zrozumiała Valka -Zdjęli go, czyli są gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie mogą polecieć bez niego, więc gdzieś tu mogą być. Tak dla waszej wiadomości, byli na dużej wyspie, pełnej klifów i urwisk, położonej niedaleko lądu, w którym mieli swój własny obóz. Wyspa przypominała trochę Berk, ale była zdecydowanie większa i mniej górzysta. Było już dosyć późno, a Astrid miała ochotę zwiedzić całe to miejsce od razu. Jednak szansa że znajdą NOCNĄ Furię... nocą, była bardzo mała. Nawet jeśli Szczerbatek nie mógł latać, to na pewno, razem z resztą smoków i Jeźdźcami znalazł doskonałą kryjówkę pośród licznych jaskini. -Co teraz? - powstrzymała swój entuzjazm i zapytała towarzyszy. -Nie ma sensu szukać ich w nocy, a nasze bagaże zostały na tamtej wyspie, więc... niestety, ale myślę że musimy wrócić do naszego obozowiska. - odpowiedziała, z widocznym bólem Valka. Astrid szczerze spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi i z niechęcią, ale się zgodziła. Tak jak Pyskacz. <-----------------------> Około pół godziny później ujżeli "Ich Ziemię". Byli zmęczeni dzisiejszym wysiłkiem oraz tak długim wysiadywaniem na smokach, jak zesztą i one. Dzisiaj wszyscy zasłużyli na wypoczynek. Zjedli prostą kolację i wypuścili smoki na polowanie. Gdy kady się już najadł, rozeszli się do swoich namiotów. Już nawet nie wystawiali warty. W okolicy nie było żadnych widocznych niebezpieczeństw, więc postanowili pilnować obozu dopiero co drugi dzień. Jednak akurat tym razem, coś musiało się stać. Astrid zasnęła, jak zauważyła, tylko na trzy godziny i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła że tyle czau wystarczyło jej na uzupełnienie energii. Koło północy podeszła do ogniska, biorąc swój topór. Z ogniska wybrała jeden, gładki kamień i studząc go w wodzie zaczęła szlifować, lub też ostrzyć swoją broń. Sama nie wiedziała czemu. Może na jutrzejsze poszukiwania Jeźdźców w okolicy tej nowej wyspy? Tak, to chyba był jakiś odruch. Albo przeczucie. Wtedy, zobaczyła ruch obok jej namiotu. Co to było? Sama nie wiedziała, ale mimo to została na swoim miejscu. Wtedy trzask gałęzi. Tym razem za sobą, odwróciła się. Była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Szczólnie tym, że nikt nie reagował. Nagle coś, lub ktoś, wyskoczył zza jednego z namiotów. Nie widziała tego, bo była odwrócona, ale usłaszała to. Odwróciła sie, ale o sekundę za późno. Ten ktoś dopadł biedną Astrid i odrzucił jej oręż. Samemu przytykając odtry przedmiot do jej twarzy. W blasku płomieni nie było widać jego twarzy, jednak nie trzeba było jej zobarzyć, żeby stwierdzić, że "zaatakował" lub też "zaatakowała" ją Wichura. Ostry przedmiot na jej twarzy, to pazur na łapie jej smoka. -Co ty robisz!? W tym samym momencie, jakby odpowiadając, na obie rzucił się zamaskowany mężczyzna. Miał dwuręczny miecz i zajął się Wichurą, która dzielnie broniła się kolcami na swoim ogonie, ale styl jego walki był bardzo szybki i silny. Astrid wyrwała się z szoku, chwyciła swój topór i włączyła się do walki. Jej odgłosy (w końcu) obudziły resztę ekipy. Smoki były gotowe do walki w obronie przyjaciółek. Pyskacz w jednej chwili doczepił sobie kikut z toporem, a Valka wzięła swoją "laskę" którą wcześniej walczyła z Drago. Przerobiła ją kiedyś na swego rodzaju włócznię, co jak widać okazało się dobrym wyborem. Wtedy z lasu wybiegło jeszcze około 20, tak samo ubranych mężczyzn. Maruda od razu poleciał walczyć ze swoim panem a Chmuroskok wziął na grzbiet swoją właścicielkę i wzleciał w chmury, by zaraz zlecieć na dół z ogromną szybkością strzelając w tych przybyzy ogniem. Oni jednak byli szybsi. Wyjechali z lasu machiną, która potrafiła wyrzucić siatkę, na dużą odległość. Od razu zestrzelili Valkę, i jej smoka. Potem jeszcze Marudę, ale piekielnie szybkiego Śmiertnika Zębacza nie jest łatwo trafić. Jednka w końcu nawet Wichura dała się pojmać. Zostało już tylko 15 ludzi. Po dwóch zajmowało się każdym ze smoków, dzięki czemu w walce brało udział już tylko 9 wrogów. Mieli przewagę 3 ludzi do jednego. Astrid zaatakował kolejny żołnież Drago. Ta jednak szybko odarowywała ciosy miecza płazem topora. Wtedy wykryła słabość obrany rywala. Pchnęła w niego swoją bronią, ten jednak zdążył odskoczyć. Jednak nawet moment nieuwagi, a ta już zdążył skrócić napastnika o głowę. Z jego pozostałości zaczęła wylewać się krew i jego inne wydzieliny. Potem odepchnęła jego ciało. W tym samym czasie Valka walczyła swoją podwójną włócznią. Miała na karku dwóch wrogów. Obaj na jej korzyść mieli zwyczajne miecze. W teym samym momencie zaatakowali z góry, ale ona zablokowała ciocy jednocześnie dwoma częściami jej broni i trzymając prostopadle do siebie ostrzami pchnęła rywali w brzuchy. Z nich wyleciały wnętrzności i krew. Potem krzykneli, wyrzucili miecze i nieudolnie próbowali zatamować ten... wylew. Pykacz miał na głowie dwóch na raz. Pierwszego pokonał bez problemu. Wziął jego miecz i teraz walczył, w lewej ręce mieczem, a w reszcie swojej prawej ręki miał swoją protezę z toporem. Był świetnym wojownikiem. W mig pokonał tego z lewej, odcinając mu rękę. Ten, zdziwiony popatrzał na nią i nie wydając żadnego dźwięku padł martwy na ziemię. Reszta napastników, nie chcąc podzielić jego losu zaczęła powoli się wycofywać. Ci, którzy mieli pilnować smoków, rzucili sieci i uciekli do lasu. Kilku nadal próbowało wlczyć. Wtedy jednego z niedobitków dosięgła strzała z szarym drzewcem. Kilku ostatnich równoież. Ci nawet nie wiedząc co się dzieje padli na miejscu s tej samej przyczyny. <------------------------> Był ranek. Astrid strasznie bolała głowa. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła Pyskacza i Valkę, którzy też przed chwilą się ockneli. -Co... co się stało? -Napadli nas, na szczęście ocalili nas oni. - powiedział Pyskacz, wskazując na dziwnie ubranych przybyszów. -Witam, jestem Halt O'Carric. Razem z moim uczniem przybyłem w ostatniech chwili. W lesie kryło się jeszcze kilku, ale teraz jesteście bezpieczni. Ah! Zapomniałbym, witamy w Araluenie ROZDZIAŁ 20 : GNIAZDO SMOKÓW Next może krótki, ale kryje w sobie pewną niespodziankę... -Popatrz tylko na nie! Są wspaniałe - wykrzyknął uradowany Śledzik, a Sztukamięs spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. -Ta! Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to co udało nam się odnaleźć - powiedział Czkawka. Około cztery dni od disiejszych wydarzeń znaleźli NOWE gniazdo NOWYCH smoków. Jak dotąd, wyżej opisany duet zajmował się głównie ich klasyfikacją i uzupełnianiem Księgi Smoków. Ten nieodkryty wcześniej świat był zupełnie nieprawdopodobny. Mimo że nie był duży (ale zdecydowanie też nie mały!) posiadał bardzo urozmaicony teren. Miejscami pojawiały się równiny, czasem dżungle, a nawet wyschnięte koryta rzek, porośnięte koralowcami i niekiedy drzewami, tak jak to, w którym znaleźli się nasi bohaterowie podczas pierwszego spotkania z tutejszymi smokami. W "edycji" księgi każdy miał swój udział. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark bardzo lubieli sprawdzać moc ognia, pancerz i szybkość smoków, podczas regularnych "treningów" na których, wbrew rozkazom, denerwowali biedne gady i uciekali przed nimi przedtem zapoznając się z ich wyglądem. Eret za to ni "spec od efektów" ni mól książkowy, zajmował się nieco łagodniejszymi klasyfikacjami. Jeźdźcy, niepewni swego postanowili wcześniej znaleźć schronienie. Zamieszkali w grocie, położonej niedaleko głównego wyjścia. Była doskonała dla takiej grupy ludzi. Za sypialnie służyło im okrągłe wgłębienie mniej więcej 5x5 metrów. Za wyjście służyło koryto, które przechodziło tuż obok występu skalnego, na którym Czkawka i Śledzik opisywali smoki mając widok na prawie całą Smoczą Przystań. Obok ich bióra właśnie przelecieli trzej jeźdźcy, za którymi leciało co najmniej 7 wkurzonych smoków, które bynajmniej nie miały ochoty się z nimi "cackać". -Doprawdy są niezastąpieni... - zwrócił się Eret do reszty. -Eret! Jakieś wieści? -Nie... no tak... -Z tonu twojego głosu wnioskuję, iż nie będę pocieszony - powieział filozoficznym tonem Czkawka. -No pewnie nie będziesz, ale pomyśl tylko, nie tęsknisz za Astrid? Nagle, z tak pełnego energii, spochmurniał. Czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? -No tak... ale jak niby chcesz wrócić? Mówiłem wam, że sam z Szczerbatkiem nie polecę. Kompas zgubiony, a mapa Archipelagu się nam w tej chwili nie przyda. -Ale... mówiłeś też coś o drużynie? - nie dawał za wygraną Eret -No właśnie Czkawka, co miałeś wtedy na myśli? -To, że może uda nam się, a właściewie nie nam, tylko Grayowi i jego drużynie przejść coroczne zawody sprawnościowe. Najlepsza z wystawionych załóg zostanie wystawiona na dodatkowy trening, do służby tamtejszego króla. -Ale że niby Gray? I JEGO drużynie? A poza tym jak to miałoby nam pomóc? -Jako członek Marynarki króla mógłby chodzić do kowali i prosić o potrzebne elementy do ogona Szczerbatka. Żeby nie nabrano podejrzeń do różnych. Dałbym mu listę potrzebnych materiałów ale... teraz to nie ma znaczenia. W takim miejscu sam mogę znaleźć chociażby prymitywne i krótkotrwałe przedmioty do budowy ogona. -A co jak odlecimy? Co z Grayem? -Mówił, że razem ze swoją załogą da sobie radę, ale inne pytanie : co z nami? ROZDZIAŁ 21 : PRZYJDZIE CZAS... Dagur Szalony, były wódz ludu Berserków znowu siedział w więzieniu. Za wszystkie swoje zbrodnie został pozbawiony wolności do końca życia. W pewnych chwilach zastanawiał się nad popełnieniem... samobóstwa. Ucieczka nie wchodziła już w grę. Tak czy inaczej go odnajdą. Ale był pilnowany przez kilku strażników na zmiane. Z jedzeniem nie dostawał żadnychh sztućców, ani nic innego, co mogłoby mu pomóc w czymkolwiek z wyżej wymienionych. Jednak coś się zmieniło. A konkretnie nastrój. Wszystko było zorganizowane na przyjazd kogoś, kto jak usłyszał Dagur - był dosyć ważny. A przynajmniej bogaty. Całe 10 000 koron za ujawnienie informacji o tym tajnym więzieniu? Mógł mieć coś jeszcze. Kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, podwędzi mu sakwę z pieniędzmi i przekupi strażników, aby go wypuścili. Czyżby w końcu jego Szalona łepetyna wymyśliła sensowny plan? Następnego dnia, z samego rana do portu przybił statek. Coś w rodzaju uzbrojonego handlowca. Ciężko było znaleźć tam port, ponieważ cała wyspa była odgrodzona od morza kamiennym murem z zaostrzonymi drewnianymi palami, które z niego wystawały. Jedynym słabym punktem tego miejsca były właśnie doki. Mimo że pilnie strzeżone, każdego z obserwatorów można było łatwo spławić jakimś prostym sposobem. Na ląd wyszedł tylko jeden człowiek. Był bardzo potężnie zbudowany i ubrany całkowicie na czarno. -Witajcie! Przybyłem tutaj do jednego z więźniów, zapewne wiecie o kogo chodzi? -Wiemy... Chodź za nami. I poszli. Myśląc że przybysz, to tylko odwiedzający nie przejmowali się nim zbytnio. Co jakiś czas, przyjaciele i rodziny więźniów przypływały do nich w odwiedziny Po przejściu kilku zapor, Drago zapisał sobie je wszystkie w pamięci. -Dagur! - zawołał strażnik - ktoś do ciebie! -Do MNIE?! - spytał się zdziwiony -Do ciebie przyjacielu - powiedział łagodnie Drago podchodząc do niego -Drago?! -JA! - krzyknął, nokautując strazników Dagur z podziwem i pewną przyjemnością, patrzał jak jego wybawca pokonuje jego, w pewnym sensie, "oprawców". -Ty to się jednak nic nie zmieniłeś - mówił w śmiechu -Czas na nas, chodź! Kluczem otworzył bramę do klatki więźnia i wydostał go z niej. Dagur nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. -No to chyba chcesz czegoś w zamien, hę? -A jakże "przyjacielu". Potrzebuję armii. A ty - o ile wiem - możesz mi taką sprawić. -No pewnie "przyjacielu". Trzeba tylko powiedzieć memu ludowi, że prawowity wódz powrócił do wioski. -Prawowity wódz nadal żądzi Wyspą Berserków. Ale twoja dyktatura i sposób władzy od razu powalą Hetherę na kolana. -Oj taaaak! Szykuj się siostrzyczko! Nadchodzę!!! <---------------------------> Teraz byli w biurze Drago i omawiali warunki współpracy i strategię bitwy. Jednak "najlepsze" zostawił na koniec : -Jest jeszcze coś "przyjacielu" -Dobra, przestańmy z tym "przyjacielem". A teraz... mów -Pamiętasz Czkawkę? On i cała organizacja Smoczych jeźdźców jest poza Berk. Trzeba jak najszybciej rozpocząć atak. Zanim pojawią się na naszej drodze. Chyba, że moje wojsko zdoła ich wyłapać. W co szczeże jednak wątpie... -Wysłałeś ich na pewną śmierć? Oooooh uwielbiam cię! -Tak, jednak kiedy Jeźdźcy już powrócą, na pewno wszczą bunt. Iskrę, która możliwe, że rozpali nadzieję dla innych - Rebelię -O ile powrócą... -Powrócą, ale możliwe że na długo po wojnie. Bez Jeźdźców Berk jest bezbronne. Mają małą armię smoków, ale to nie jeźdźcy. Damy radę, jednak trzeba to zrobić dostatecznie szybko. -O to się nie martw. Najpierw popłyniemy z twoją armią na MOJĄ wyspę i przejmiemy MÓJ lud. -Tak, przyjdzie czas... ROZDZIAŁ 22 : Skandianie? Info xD Zadialogowałem się trochę, przyznam szczerze, więc przygotujcie się na dużo rozmów ;) -Kim jesteś? - zapytał Halt Astrid. Stwierdził, że to ona tu dowodzi, a ona odpowiedziała : - Jestem Astrid. Dalej stoi Valka, a za nią Pyskacz. Pochodzimy z wyspy Berk, za Morzem Sztormów. A kim wy jesteście? -Jak już wspomniałem, nazywam się Halt, to mój uczeń Will. Jesteśmy Królewskimi Zwiadowcami. Przywódczyni postanowiła wtedy, bez zbędnego gadania, przejść do sedna sprawy : -Aa... czy może widzieliście niedawno jakąś innną grupę Wikingów? -Przeczówałem, że jesteście Skandianami. - odpowiedział starszy, Halt -Ska... czym? - zdziwiła się Astrid. Nie słyszała wcześniej tego określenia na - jak sie okazało - lud jej męża. -"Wikingowie" to tylko potoczna, uliczna nazwa waszego rodu. A wracając do was, to tak. Widzieliśmy Skandian dosyć niedawno. Jeszcze nawet po drodzu na to miejsce. -Oooodynie! Nareszcie ich znaleźliśmy! Gdzie wtedy byli? Ilu ich było?... - mówiła na raz podekscytowana -Spokojnie, już wam mówię. No więc było ich ponad dwudziestu. Byli we wsi Cermen, ale są tu na służbie już od ponad czterech miesięcy, poza tym dlaczego przybyliście tu po nich? -Jak to : na służbie? Przecież zaginęli, dobre dwa miesiące temu... A kto inny i po co miałby wylatywać poza Archipelag? Aż do Araluenu? - W jednej chwili jej nadzieja minęła. Nikt nie wylatywał. - odezwał się wreszcie Pyskacz - Przynajmniej Czkawka nic o tym nie wiedział. A jeśli on nic nie wiedział, to albo to buntownicy, albo tajna misja innego wodza. - stwierdził -Eraka. Ci ludzie pochodzą z jego kraju. Nie wiem nic o waszej wyspie, ale znam tylko jednego przywódcę Skandii, właśnie jego. - poinformował ich Halt Wtedy na twarzach jeźdźców pojawiło się zdziwienie. Nie znali żadnego Eraka, a już szczególnie Wodza Eraka. I Valka postanowiła się zapytać : -Na jakiej wyspie żądzi? -To nie jest konkretna wyspa, ale całe państwo. Mnóstwo wysp i trochę stałego lądu. - mówił Halt jakby było to oczywiste, albo w sumie powinno być. Czy ci ludzie sami nie wiedzą pod czyją są władzą? A może to nie Wikingowie, tylko jacyś chorzy ludzie? Podrabiańcy? Tłumaczeń jest wiele, ale odpowiedź jedna, więc Will postanowił zapytać się : -Bez obrazy, ale czy wy nie wiecie kto jest waszym przywódcą? Halt spiorunował go wzrokiem. Ci ludzie mogą być niebezpieczni (xD) i nie było sensu ich prowokować. Mimo, że on i jego uczeń mieli tą samą myśl, to go nie usprawiedliwiało. "Nie odzywał się kiedy było warto, niech najlepiej już w ogóle się nie dozywa!" pomyślał. -Williamie... CICHO! - skarcił mistrz ucznia - Ekhm. No więc, nie wiemy skąd pochodzicie, ani kim konkretnie jesteście, więc będziemy mogli to sobie wyjaśnić w mojej chcie. <---------------------------> W tych ludziach było coś, dzięki czemu od razu jeźdźcy zyskali ich zaufanie, jednak czy na tyle, żeby od razu jechć z nimi przez pół tego tajemniczego królestwa? Zastanawiająca była też reakcja Zwiadowców na smoki. Kiedy już się spakowali i przygotowali do drogi Valka zagwizdała. Wtedy zza drzew wybiegły trzy wielkie bestie - smoki. Will dobył noży, jednego do rzucania i drugiego do walki, a Halt, strzały i naciągnął jego wielki łuk. Już miał wypuścić pocisk, kiedy przed nich wyszli jeźdźcy i spokojnie pzywitali te "potwory", dając im do zrozumienia, że nie są groźne. Zdumiony Halt powiedział : -Oh... chyba jeszcze nie jednym nas zaskoczycie... ROZDZIAŁ 23 : PIERWSZE WRAŻENIE Czaszkochrup tęsknie wpatrywał się w wielką dolinę Smoczej Przystanii. Kilka dni po odkryciu tego lądu, spotkał (dopiero) pierwszą samicę jego gatunku. W ogóle, było to miejsce zamieszkania najrzadszych, jak i zupełnie nowych smoków. Ostryrogi i dudnirogi utrzymywały się w hierarchii bardzo wysoko, ponieważ alfą tutejszych gadów. Jeźdźcy byli gotowi do wylotu. Po krótkiej dyskusji w grupie, postanowili opuścić to wspaniałe miejsce. Czekali już tylko na Czkawkę i Graya. Wódz Berk osobiście go wytrenował, co prawda były to ogólne ćwiczenia, ale wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że jest gotów... Eret próbował pocieszyć swojego smoka, że "są inne", ale on upodobał sobie właśnie ją. Chciał odwrócić jego uwagę czymkolwiek. Wtedy pojawił się Czkawka, a za nim Gray, na jego nowym smoku. To był właśnie dudniróg! -Spójrz tylko Czaszko! Oto twoja panna! - powiedział przywódca jeźdźców. Miała ona błyszczące, niebieskie płyty kostne, z czerwonymi miejscami (jak w RoB). -Nazwałem ją Sharp - chwalił się świeżo upieczony jeździec - Dosłownie sama wpadła mi w ręce! Musiałem tylko założyć siodło i poduczyć latania na niej, ale generalnie... łatwo poszło. Samopoczucie wszystkich i atmoswera od razu się poprawiły i wszyscy byli już gotowi. Znaleźli tunel którym przybyli i skierowali się w kierunku wyspy Graya, zwącej się "Araluen". Jednak była ona tylko częścią właściwego państwa. Za nimi poleciało tylko kilka straszliwców straszliwych i nocnych terrorów. Teraz rozmyślali nad tym, co zrobią na miejscu - domu nowego jeźdźca. Jak ludzie przyjmą to, że legendy Skandian są, ukrywaną, ale prawdą? I że syn jednego z najlepszych wojowników ma własną "legendę"? Jego matka może się przystosuje, jak zeznał, nic nie trzyma tam ani Graya, ani jego mamy, ale co z resztą? Przekonamy się już za chwilę. Jest jeż zachód słońca. Nie najlepsza pora na oznajmienie światu o smokach. Na to w sumie rzadna pora nie jest dobra. -Raz kozie śmierć - powiedział Czkawka - Gray, zapukaj do drzwi, wytłumacz wszystko mamie, my, razem z Shap będziemy czekać w kanionie. -No dobra. Do, mam nadzieję, zobaczenia. <-----------------------> Jeźdźcy byli na miejscu i wyczekiwali Duncanów już od pięciu minut. Zaczęli popadać w wątpliwości. Co jeśli mu się nie udało? Wtedy usłyszeli jakiś szelest pośród drzew i usłyszeli głos : -Czkawka! Chodź tu! Jestem z mamą! -Dobry wieczór pani! - przywitał wódz matkę Graya - Jeśli jest pani skłonna uwierzyć swojemu synowi, to proszę nas posłuchać! -Już wszystko wiem... panie wodzu... -Och! Co za ulga! Dziękujemy pani! Czy możemy liczyć na pomoc? Po chwili wachania, spośród cienia drzew wyszła, na oko czterdziestoletnia kobieta, ubrana w prostą, skórzaną spódnicę w białym fartuchu kuchennym. -Tak. Jestem do waszej dyspozycji. Mogę zapewnić wam jedzenie, wodę, materiały... -MATERIAŁY?! - wykrzyknął uradowany Czkawka - Dziękujemy! -Małe rzeczy, a cieszą... Musiałabym tylko iść do wioski. Czego wam potrzeba? -Najlepiej skóry jaków. Można? -Oczywiście. Zaraz będę. Syn zagrodził jej drogę mówiąc : -Może a smoku? Będzie szybciej! Przerażona matka spojrzała w stronę Sharp. O tej porze nikt by ich nie zauważył, ale dziękując odpowiedziała : -Niee... na piechotę jeszcze dam radę. - to mówiąc odeszła po "zamówione" materiały. -No, to jakie jest wasze Pierwsze Wrażenie? ROZDZIAŁ 24 : TO WIĘCEJ NIŻ ZAUFANIE... -Jakim cudem ona nam zaufała? Co ty jej powiedziałeś!? -pytał się nieco zdezorientowany Czkawka -Nooo... ona "wie", że "uratowaliście mnie nad klifami" - mówił powoli Gray - i "mam u was dług życia". -Ok, więc słuchajcie! - ogłaszał Czkawka - żadnych wygłupów bliźniaki! Sączysmark, postaraj się niczego nie zniszczyć. Śledzik, Eret - wy nie popisujcie się zbytnio. A ty młody - powiedział wskazując na Duncana - nie kombinuj nic z długami życia, ok? -No dobra... - powiedzieli wszyscy z widocznym smutkiem. Po chwili, kiedy mama Graya dotarła na miejsce z materiałami, wódz Berk przyjął je z wdzięcznością i zabrał się do działania. W czasie pobytu w Smoczej Przystani zdążył wykonać prowizoryczne nażędzia, które pomogą mu w "odbudowaniu" ogona Szczerbatka. <--------------------------------> No, mamo. Co u ciebie? Może się przedstawisz? - mówił jej całkowicie wyluzowany syn. -No... to... Cześć. - mówiła nieco zawstydzona zachowaniem Graya - Jestem Laura (czyt. po ang. - Lora) i... -Przepraszam, mam pytanie!!! - przerwał jej Mieczyk, zgłaszając sięi bujając przy tym jak dziecko w szkole "Odynie! Dopilnuj żeby nie palnął nic głupiego!" - krzyczał w myślach Czkawka, który bez zbędnych ceregieli zabrał się do naprawy lotki jego smoka na miejscu -Czy pani ma pojęcie o smokach? - mówił Mieczyk, a Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą. -No... to znaczy, teraz już tak. - mówiła nadal trochę zawstydzona, w obecności tych "bohaterów", o których mówił jej syn - podobno macie jakieś "klasy" i... "rodzaje". -Tak, zastanawiałem się też, czy pani może chce polatać? - mówił już TROCHĘ poważniej Mieczyk. -No... nie chce być nie miła, ale jak już wspomniałam, wole chodzićna nogach. Ewentualnie płynąć stakiem.. -Och dobra, przestańmy z tym "usztywnieniem"! - powiedział Czkawka - a poza tym, patrzcie! Szczerbatek, leć! Smok z niesamowitą radością i szybkością wzbił się w powietrze ze swoim jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. -To działa! - krzyknął zdziwiony Sączysmark -A co? Wątpiłeś w Czkawkę!? - spytał się zdziwiony Śledzik -No... nie powiem że nie, ale nie powiem że tak - wtrącił Eret - przecież on zbudował to praktycznie ze skóry i patyków! -Ech... no dobra. Ale udało się przecież! W końcu wylądował. Na jego twarzy można było zauważyć radość i determinację. Ale potem smutek. Polubił tego drobnego, sprytnego chłopaka i teraz miał żal o to, że go zostawi. Jednak wpadł na pomysł. -Leccie z nami! - powiedział z nadzieją -Do Skandii? Leccie? - zapytała się Laura z cieniem strachu w głosie. -Proszę mamo!!! Nie możemy zmarnować takiej okazji! - mówił podekscytowany Gray - A poza tym, co z Sharp? -Ech... no... nic nas tu nie trzyma. Mam do was zaufanie. A nawet więcej. Jestem gotowa powieżyć wam życie... ROZDZIAŁ 25 : NOSTALGIA!!! Zwiadowcy odprowadzili Jeźdźców Smoków do chaty. Była to już druga noc w lennie Redmont. Wcześniej zaprowadzo ich przed oblicze króla Araluenu - Duncana. Jego ludzie najpierw dokładnie wypytali wszystkich o zamiary. Testy nic jednak nie wykazały, więc z Astrid na czele zaprowadzono Valkę i Pyskacza do biura władcy. Król, mimo zapewnień jeźdźców o bezpieczeństwo, chciał szybko, ale jak najdelikatniej, wyprosić gości. Pozwolił im pozostać w jego kraju w sprawie poszukiwań ich rzekomego wodza - Czkawki. Żaden z wikingów nawet nie poprosił Duncana o zorganizowanie akcji poszukiwawczej, żeby nie mieszać się w jego sprawy. Halt i Will jednak sami zaoferowali się do pomocy. Obiecali, że z samego rana zaczną zwiad w wiosce, a potem, po śniadaniu, pojadą na zwiad lenna. Wcześniej zaangażowali innych zwiadowców, aby pomogli im w poszukiwaniu zaginionych jeźdźców. Każde z 50 "miejscowości" dyskretnie poszukiwało cel naszego opowiadania. <----------------------------> Była 10 rano. Halt i Will spełnili swoją obietnicę i szukali jeźdźców po wiosce. Wypytywali także niektórych mieszkańców. Niedowiarkowie patrzyli na agentów Araluenu jak na nienormalnych. Tacy ludzie pytają się o skandyjskie legendy? Jednak żaden zwiadowca o zdrowych zmysłach pewnie nie pytałby się o coś takiego. Zmieszani lidzie odpowiadali oczywiście że nie wiedzą. Wtedy przyszedł czas na poważne poszukiwania. Wrócili do swojego domu po jeźdźców, którzy noce spędzali w swoich namiotach poza domem, a teraz przygotowywali wcześniej ukryte smoki do wylotu. -Już czas - powiedział starszy ze zwiadowców. -Jesteście gotowi? - zapytał się Will -Gotowi i w nadzieji. - powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem Astrid. -No to ruszamy? - zaproponował Pyskacz, na co wszyscy zgodnie odpowiedzieli że tak. <-------------------------------> Przez praktycznie cały czas nic się nie działo. Od czasu do czasu jeźdźcom z powietrza wydawało się, że pędzący pod nimi zwiadowcy to Czkawka na swojej nocnej furii. Oprócz tego do wieczora nic się nie działo. Do wieczora. Nasza "ekspedycja poszukiwawcza" zakończyła całodniowy zwiad na skalistych wyspach, położonych na południowym zachodzie do Araluenu. Nie miały one nazwy, ani nie były przydzielone do żadnego z lenn, ale oficjalnie zaliczane do większej wyspy. Zatrzymali się na wyspie, która miała bardzo bogatą, ale krótką historię. Została zasiedlona dosłownie 20-30 lat temu. Wcześniej tutejszy ląd był zbyt nieprzyjazny, aby ktokolwiek z aralueńczyków mógł ją zasiedlić. -Gray Duncan, jeden z najlepszych wojowników zabranych na obserwację tej wyspy, 15 lat temu zarządził ekspedycję, która miała sporządzić dokładną mapę tego miejsca. Z około 20, wróciło tylko kilkoro ludzi. Przysięgli śluby milczenia i praktycznie nadal nic o niej nie wiemy. - opowiadał Halt - Gdyby nie śmierć tak dobrego stratega, możliwe że wygralibyśmy Wojnę z Morgarthem o wiele szybciej, może nawet bez ciebie i Horacea - powiedział złośliwie wskazując na Willa. -Wmawiaj to sobie dalej - odparował uczeń Halt zbity z tropu odpowiedział po prostu "Dobrze, będę". Jeźdźcy z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie. Ich sprzczki słowne dostarczały im rozrywki, w tak trudnym dla wikingów czasie. -Myśle, że zatrzymamy się w okolicy tej wioski. - wskazał starszy zwiadowca - znam świetne miejsce. -Heh, do czego? - spytał się Will. Tym razem to on chciał mieć ostatnie słowo. Ale mu się nie udało, ponieważ jego mentor powiedział, żeby dał sobie spokój i że jeszcze nauczy go dostosowywać ciętą ripostę do sytuacji. Jeźdźcy i zwiadowcy dotarli do miejsca, które wybrał starszy z aralueńczyków (Hehe spoiler. Tak naprawdę jest hibernijczykiem). -Sprawdzę, czy nikogo tam nie ma. - zaproponował Halt -Idę z tobą! - powiedział bez zastanowienia jego uczeń. -Nie. Zostaniesz tu z jeźdźcami i przygotujesz rzeczy do rozpakunku. Will niechętnie zgodził się z planem mentora. Kiedy opuścił już "ekspedycję poszukiwawczą" od razu wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Potem za drzewami coś się poruszyło. "Coś tu nie gra" - pomyślał. Wtedy usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłac ryk tuż za nim. Zobaczył świecące na zielono oczy z cieńkimi jak igły źrenicami. Ta niestety nie był kot. Był pokryty łuskami, i jakieś 50 razy większy od zwykłego kota. Wtedy z jego pyska zaświeciło niebieskie światło. I w tym momencie Halta olśniło Z wejścia wybiegła Astrid ze swoim toporem i w tym samym momencie zawołała : -SZCZERBATEK!!!??? ROZDZIAŁ 26 : POWRÓT JEŹDŹCÓW -Zejdź z niego! - panikowała Astrid Szczerbatek zmieszany popatrzał na żonę jego własciciela. Wtedy jeszcze na Valkę i Pyskacza, którzy wybiegli zza skał. "Co się dzieje?" - zdawał się myśleć. W jednej chwili wyczuł zapach nieznajomego człowieka (w pośpiechu nie rozpoznał w nim nic z reszty jeźdźców) i poleciał szybko, by go unieszkodliwić. A w następnym momencie zobaczył cel ich dalekiej podróży. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że jest wśród nich także Gustaw, ale nie zauważył go w tym tłumie, który zaczynał się tu zbierać. -ASTRID!!! - krzyknął niesamowicie uradowany Czkawka -Kochanie!!! - zawołała i rzuciła mu się w ramiona Przez chwilę lepili się tak do siebie. Potem jednak głos zabrał Śledzik, który przyszedł z jeźdźcami na miejsce zaraz za ich "szefem" : -Co wy tu robicie? -Co WY tu robicie? - mówiła nadal nieco zdziwiona Val -Nooo... los chciał abyśmy zostali trafieni przez błyskawicę. Podczas podróży nie chciałem tak wielką grupą poszukiwawczą wylatywać poza Archipelag, bo ze statkami i niedoświadczonymi jeźdźcami byłoby to niebezpieczne. Po wspomnianym "zelektryzowaniu" musieliśmy przypadkowo oddzielić się od grupy. Niechcący bez orientacji wylecieliśmy poza "nasz" teren. Zgubiłem najważniejsze przedmioty. Pozycja słońca nic by tu nie dała, bo jak zauważyliśmy jest inna niż na Berk. gdy wódz wspomnianej wyspy opowiadał ich historię, Halt i Will siedzieli obok. Nikt ich nie widział, dzięki specyficznym, cętkowanym pelerynom, które wtapiały się w otoczenie, a zdezorientowani jeźdźcy szybko o nich zapomnieli. Kiedy wszyscy ochłonęli po tym szoku, rozpoczęły się pytania. Typu : "Gdzie tamten drugi? Już pewnie uciekł!", albo "Co z nim!? Przed chwilą tu stał!!!" Halt spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego ucznia. Nadal zamaskowani, postanwili się trochę pobawić. -Tu jestem! - zawołał Will Jego mentor w tym czasie prześlizgnął się na drugą stronę polany, która była za plecami zgromadzonych. "Niewidzialny" powiedział potężnie : -NIE!!! Tu jestem! Gdyby cała historia toczyła się dzisiaj, jeźdźcy pewnie myśleli sobie : "WTF!?", "Totalny majdfak!" ("majndfak, żeby nie przeklinać xD). Wtedy Halt wypuścił ze swojego łuku strzałę. Jednak na tyle wolno, żeby każdy widział skąd nadlatuje. -Tam jest! - zawołał Sączysmark Wtajemniczony już przez Astrid Czkawka patrzał na tę scenę z trudem ukrywanym uśmiechem. W tym samym momencie za ich plecami pojawił się niczym cień Will. -Bu! - powiedział cicho Mieczyk i Śledzik, którzy stali najbliżej odskoczyli na całe kilka merów. Mieczyk potknał sie o kamień i wylądował na plecach. Śledzik potwornie krzyczący i przerażony dosłownie wskoczył na ręce opanowanego już Ereta. Ten jednak nie mogąc utrzymać jego (dość dużego) ciężaru również przewrócił się na ziemię z hukiem. -I tak ważysz mniej niż Maruda! - wydusił z siebie przygniecony przez "ofiarę" zwiadowców. -Co jest? Kim jesteście? I o co chodzi? - powiedział Gray, który dopiero co przybył na miejsce. Miał za zadanie pilnować obozu, kiedy jeźdźcy poszli sprawdzić co się dzieje. -Gustaw!? - powiedziała zszokowana Astrid - to naprawdę ty!? Równie zaskoczony widokiem nowych, odpowiedział jak odurzony: -Wow... to znaczy... nie! Ja jestem Gray! Aaa tyy...? - mówił tak jakby upił się pożądnej skandyjskiej gorzałki. Mogę was wtajemniczyć, że bardzo... spodobała mu się, już zajęta Astrid. -Eee... nie jesteś Gustaw...? -Eee? Nie! - mówił już bardziej "trzeźwo" -To jest Gray. Dzięki jemu i jego matce teraz tu jesteśmy. Gdyby nie ty stary, pewnie szukalibyśmy się przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Teraz już chyba nic nie spłaci tego długu. - mówił wdzięczny Czkawka. -Właściewie - mówiła Laura, która również przyłączyła się do zbiegowiska - to możemy unać, że swoją wdzięcznością spłaciłeś moją. Teraz, jak się mówi, jesteśmy kwita, dobrze? -Dobrze. Pani też bardzo dziękuję. -No - mówił teraz już całkiem "przejaśniony" Gray - teraz jesteśmy JEDNĄ WIELKĄ SZCZĘŚLIWĄ RODZINĄ! -Taa - potwierdził wódz jeźdźców - a wiecie jak wrócić na Berk? ROZDZIAŁ 27 : PODBÓJ PANA "SZALONEGO" Dagur patrzył jak flota złożona z nadal wiernych mu ludzi, przygotowywuje się do ataku na Berk. -Zapowiada się wielki dzień w historii klanu - mówił wyczuwając za sobą obecność Drago - Dzień śmierci Czkawki i ery naszego Imperium... "przyjacielu" -Mówiłem ci coś o tym, "przyjacielu" - powiedział nieco rozdrażniony, jak zwykle z resztą, Pan Krwawdoń - na wyłączność po imieniu, ale to prawda. To będzie wielki dzień. Po całych trzech latach planowania, pod nieobecność jeźdźców możemy podbić ich leże, a potem, jak wrócą, zabić. -Mam coś dla ciebie... - mówił podekscytowany, kolejny "pan", tym razem "Szalony" - spójrz tam, na ten statek - pokierował wzrok Drago na, jak się wydawało, zwkły statek z zapasami. Ten jednak był wyjątkowy. Oznakowany na ciemniejszy, praktycznie czarny kolor, z fioletowo-niebieskim pasem przechodzącym od czubku dzioba, (którego figura do złudzenia móga przypominać Szczerbatego smoka Czkawki) aż po miejsce ze sterem. -Co w nim jest? Obyś nie zabierał mi bezpotrzebnie czasu - tak naprawdę, to "Pan Krwawdoń" nie miał nic ważniejszego do roboty, ale chciał podbudować swój groźny sposób bycia. -Och nie, nie kolego. Na pewno nie niepotrzebnie. <------------------------------> -Oto Nocna Furia! - powiedział "Pan Szalony", pokazując z bliska ten dziwny statek - Ale chodź, chodź! - krzyczał podekscytowany - zaraz dopiero zobaczysz! Drago z powątpiewaniem podążał za gospodarzem łajby. Co ten przybłęda mógł przygotować w tym, dośc krótkim czasie? Pewnie nic specjalnego. A jednka przeczucia go zawiodły. To, co zobaczył pod pokładem, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania! To były ognioodporne klatki na smoki, których "receptura" zaginęła wiele dziesiątek lat temu, na pokładzie statku z ludu Drago, Żniwiarza. Być może były odporne także na plazmę tego szczerbatego szczura? -Ich kraty są odporne na plazmę tego szczerbatgo szczura! - powiedział z trudem kryjąc radość i podniecenie - jedyne co je roztrzaska, to gniew samego Odyna! - darł się na całe gardło Dagur - Już nic nas nie powstrzyma! Jego pocki nie przebiją się pomiędzy szczelinami, powsały one tylko po to, aby smok miał dostęp do światła, powietrza i ewentualnie jedzenia i picia! -Nie ciesz się tak. To tylko lekko ulepszone klatki se Żniwiarza. Sam przyczynłem się do ich powstania! -Tak, ale to nie ty je ulepszyłeś! - zaczął kłucić się "Pan Szalony", co widocznie sprawiało mu frajdę. -Daj sobie spokój! Idź lepiej strugać panele do tego twojego statku! To mówiąc poszedł w swoją stronę, do biura, lub też groty. Powie Jakubowi, że teraz może przygotowywać krzesło elektryczne dla Dagura. Albo lepiej! Przejażdżkę na wandersmoku! Nie będzie się domyślał zdrady, a zginie szybko i niechybnie... Przeszedł na kamienistą plaże, na drugim końcu wyspy. Poparzł na kolejnych nieudacznych osiłków szukających pieniedzy. Teraz trenujących pod okiem generała z floty Drago. To tu rozpoczęło się opowiadanie, więc tu rozpocznie się koniec... ROZDZIAŁ 28 : ŻEGNAJCIE PRZYJACIELE! Czkawka nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w szczęście, jakie go odwiedziło. Teraz było już rano, dzień po odwiedzinach Zwiadowców oraz jego najbliższych. Halt obiecał zostać z Jeźdźcami Smoków, ale tylko na tę jedną noc. Teraz zbierali się do odwrotu. Will widocznie nie lubił ckliwych pożegnań i trzymał sie z tyłu jego mistrza, skrywając wzruszenie pod kapturem. Praktycznie nie znał reszty z "ekipy", ale... to ckliwe pożegnanie go dobijało. Astrid też to przeżywała. W ciąży miała prawdziwą huśtawkę nastrojów. Ci ludzie, mimo początkowej nieufności, doprowadzili ich do tej nietypowej rodziny, a nawet nie chcieli zapłaty, czy chociaż czegoś w zamian. -Dziękuję. - mówiła, będąc na granicy rozpaczy. Sama nie wiedziała czy przez szczęście, czy też przez smutek i żal z odejścia jej nowych przyjaciół - Naprawdę, bardzo wam dziękuję. - to mówiąc podeszła do Halta, który stał obok swojego małego, kudłatego konia i porządnie go wyściskała. To był "wielki wikingowy przytulas", do którego Zwiadowcy zdążyli się uprzedzić, już kilka lat wcześniej. Nawet ten, ledwie łapiący oddech gbur, był teraz poruszony. Pod jego zasłoną uczuć - tak zwaną twarzą - dosłownie przeżywał większość z możliwych uczuć. Złość, bo teraz nie mogli nic wiecej zrobić, ani więcej pomóc. Smutek, przez samą atmoswerę. Szczęście, bo wreszcie, po tej CAŁEJ nocy, uwolni się od tych trzech tępaków z tyłu, zwanych Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Jednocześnie też strach. Co jeśli ci ludzie przynieśli kłopoty? Nie wiadomo co dzieje sie na tej ich Berk... Will patrząc na mistrza, zapisywał w pamięci, że będzie musiał nauczyć sie tej "uczuciowej maski kłamstw". Teraz przyszła kolej na niego. "Zwolniony" przez Astrid Halt, teraz złośliwie, ale z cieniem współczucia przyglądał się jego uczniowi, który wyjdzie z tej sytuacji ledwie żywy. Skandiańskie uściski były mocne... Bardzo. <-------------------------> Kiedy zwiadowcy zdążyli odmówić kolejnym "odwdzięczeniom", wsiedli na konie i zaczęli powoli sie wycofywać. "Więc to koniec. Powrót do normy, po takiej przygodzie!" - pomyśleli jednocześnie Halt, Will, Astrid i Czkawka. Kiedy obaj zakapturzeni jeźdźcy zniknęli za skałami, wszyscy jeszcze wpatrywali się w ich drogę, jakby spodziewając sie ich nagłego powrotu. Nic jednak nie nastąpiło, więc teraz, kiedy cała "rodzinka" została sama, wszyscy wiedzieli co będzie dalej. Nawet te "tępaki z tyłu". Teraz dopiero mieli czas dla siebie. Duncanowie, którzy już zdążyli zadomowić się wśród tego nietypowego towarzystwa, również przyłączyli się do bardziej typowego "plotkowania".Śledzik pokazywał Valce i Pyskaczowi nowe smoki. Reszta była nieco z tyłu i przysłuchiwała się z zainteresowaniem. Potem Gray, który już przyzwyczaił się do Astrid, pokazywał wszystkim Pierwszą Samicę Dudniroga. Wichura i Sztukamięs bardzo zaprzyjaźniły się z Sharp. To kobiece trio wśród smoków. Niszczycielskie trio. Często sie ze sobą bawiły, co było słychać, a PÓŹNIEJ widać. Maruda jak zwykle spał, a Chmuroskok złożył bardzo niski ukłon Szczerbatkowi. Teraz byli już wszyscy. Ale ci wszyscy, musieli wrócić. <--------------------> Z utęsknieniem spojżeli na piękny, aralueński zachód słońca po raz ostatni. Astrid, teraz dosłownie nierozłączna z Czkawką, patrzała na ten widok. Była na skałach, które tworzyły wejście do tej groty. Był stamtąd wspaniały punkt obserwacyjny na morze, a nad nim, do połowy schowane już słońce. -Piękny widok, co? - powiedziała rozmarzona Astrid -Nie tak piękny jak ty - odpowiedział Czkawka -Taa! Właśnie! - krzyknął nagle schowany jak dotąd Gray Zepsuł tak romantyczną chwilę... ROZDZIAŁ 29 : GENERAŁ PERFIDNY? Albrecht, na swoim statku, "Zabójcy", wraz z jego nową oraz starą armią, płynęli w kierunku Berk. Było koło południa, dobry moment na przybicie do portu, kiedy prawie cała wioska będzie na "dziedzińcu". Wszyscy go zauważą i wtedy on opowie im o spisku jakiegoś Nie-Wikinga. Spojrzał na flotę. Przykładowa łódź była oznakowana pokojowo, czyli na czarno, z czerwonym pasem wzdłuż prawej i lewej burty. Dagur i Drago za to, mieli statki pomalowane na ciemnobrązowo, a "Nocna Furia" czarno, ale z niebieskim pasem na burtach. -Zauważyli nas! - krzyknął Albrecht tak, aby jego głos dotarł do załogi i najbliższych statków. Stwierdził tak, ponieważ ledwie, ale jednak usłyszał dzwony w porcie. -Wyciągamy flagę! - polecił pierwszy oficer "Zabójcy". Załoga wyciągnęła spod pokładu wielki, biały proporzec, który chwilę potem został wciagnięty na maszt. Kolejny znak pokoju. Kiedy załoga statku dowodzącego zeszła na ląd, reszta zacumowała około pół kilometra od portu. -Witajcie! Przybywamy w pokoju! Później wam wyjaśnie, czemu przybywam z flotą, ale najpierw chcę "rozmawiać" z Gothi! Słysząc to, niema staruszka wyszła przed zebrany tłum i zaprosiła wodza Łupierzców do swojej chaty. Część gapiów odprowadziła ich na miejsce, a część została, by obserwować statki. Kiedy już dotarli na szczyt wzgórza Berk, Gothi zaczęła rysować w piasku, a stary dowódca, który dobrze znał ten "język" odczytywał. (będę wam pisać w dialogach, co Gothi miała na myśli, a nie co bazgrała xD) -Wiec przyjacielu, co cię sprowadza? - spytała się rozpoczynając "rozmowę" -Niestety, ale wojna... -Tu nie ma wojny... Chyba że przynosisz ją ze sobą...? - zaczęła nieco się denerwować -Nie, to nie ja ję przynoszę, ale niejaki Drago Krwawdoń. W tym momencie źrenice Gothi zwężyły sie, a ona przestraszona osunęła się na podłogę. -On powrócił! - powiedziała w języku migowym <----------------------------> Czkawka nie mógł się doczekać, by opuścić to miejsce i wreszcie wrócić do swojej Berk. Było chwilę po południu. Wszyscy byli już gotowi do drogi. Wódz spojrzał na Graya, (ktróry udawając że wie więcej niż naprawdę) uczył swoją mamę, Laurę, stosunku do smoków. Musiał bardziej ją przyzwyczaić, skoro mieli razem przelecieć całe Morze Białych Sztormów na Sharp. Astrid upewniała sie, czy wszyscy wzięli to co mieli wziąść i sama zaczęła przeglądać swój ekwipunek w poszukiwaniu medalionu z nocną furią, który podarował jej Pyskacz. Z zamyślenia, wyrwały Czkawkę straszliwce straszliwe i nocne terrory, które po dość długim czasie postanowiły się od nich odłączyć. Podążały one bowiem za Jeźdźcami przez całą drogę, aż od Smoczej Przystanii. Co dziwne, odlatywały dokładnie w stronę z której wcześniej wszyscy przybyli... <--------------------------------> Ostryróg obserwował ze swojej groty równinę w Smoczej Przystanii. Od czasu wylotu jeźdźców i jego "zwiadowców", minęło już sporo czasu... W tym momencie do jaskini wpodło kilka terrorów i straszliwców. Wreszcie wrócili! Wykonali zadanie, dzięki czemu wszystkie smoki z tego miejsca będą mogły przemigrować! Co dokładnie działo sie podczas tej "misji"? To wiedziały tylko one. Tak... porozumiewały się... Smoki skrywają więcej sekretów niż Ci sie wydaje... ROZDZIAŁ 30 : KLUCZ DO WSZYSTKIEGO... 3 miesiące temu... Gustaw właśnie się ocknął. Bolała go głowa i nie mógł się poruszyć. Miał zamknięte oczy, bo jeszcz nie mógł przyzwyczaić wzroku do światła. Wtedy poczuł regularne bujanie. "Ooo... to tak czuł się tata po balu w twierdzy..." stwierdził w myślach. Kiedy udało mu się otworzyć oczy, dowiedział się co jest przyczyną tego bujania. Był na smoku. Przywiązany do gadziego długiego i giętkiego ciała, nie dając wyraźnych znaków życia rozejrzał się. Smok miał srebrzyste płyty pancerne zamiast łusek, długi ogon i stosunkowo krotkie, ale mocne nogi. Nie mógł zobaczyć ciała jeźdźca, oprócz nóg. "Kierowca" miał na sobie zwyczajne skórzane buty i wełniane spodnie, z nakolannikami. Wtedy poczuł dziwny zapach. Brzydki zapach. Kiedy obrócił głowę, od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ zobaczył źródło tego smrodu (dosyć wynoszone buty Jeffa). Pierwsze co wtedy zrobił to spowrotem się odwrócił, ale tym razem gwałtownie i smok najwyraźniej to poczuł. Dał znać swemu właścicielowi. Zobaczył, że wraz z nim, ci nieznajomi wożą Jeffa. Związano ich odwrotnie do siebie, najprwdopodobniej po to, aby nie mogli się komunikować. "Jednak po mojej reakcji już raczej się nie skomunikujemy..." - pomyślał z żalem do samego siebie Gustaw. Po wylądowaniu, tajemniczy porywacz odwiązał go i Jeffa od siodła. Szef "Singer Squad", lądując na twarzy, wydał z siebie głuche stęknięcie. Kiedy się obrucił i zorientował w sytuacji, sięgnął po nóż, który, jak dotąd, był w pochwie, w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. -Czyżbyś czegoś szukał? - powiedziłał nieznajomy, a właściwie nieznajoma. Ten głos... znajomy głos... Gustaw ostatnio słyszał go... ponad 5 lat temu! -Heather! - krzyknął - to ty? W tym momencie, pomiędzy ludzi wpadła duża samica razorwhip. Zareagowała na imię swojej pani, ale nie znała tych ludzi. -No mały, szybki jesteś. Jeff ze zdziwieniem zainteresowaniem przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań. -Dlaczego nas porwałaś? O co chodzi TYM RAZEM? Dla kogo to robisz TYM RAZEM? Może TYM RAZEM nie dla rodziny, tylko od razu dla wszystkich Wikingów? Hmm? - mówił nieco z urazą. -No... tak. -Ale... czemu? - kontynuował już ochłonięty Gustaw. Heather westchnęła i odpowiedziała. -Na pewno pamiętacie mojego... brata. - mówiła z nutą tajemniczości w głosie - I na pewno kojarzycie też Drago Krwawdonia. Drago Krwawdoń. To imię nadal wywoływało ciarki na plecach wielu Wikingów. I smoków. Jeff chyba przypominał sobie zo się stało na morzu, kilka dni wcześniej... Gustaw jednak, wzdrygając się na dźwięk tego przeklętego imienia, potwierdził informacje. -On wróci. I Dagur też... ROZDZIAŁ 31 : POWRÓT JEŹDŹCÓW Berk. Piękny krajobraz i niepowtarzalna symetria jej skał, przyprawiła Jeźdźców Smoków o tęskne spojrzenia. Czkawka, który z Astrid i Grayem leciał na przedzie, zobaczył na wyspie coś, czego nie było wcześniej. Jeszcze sam nie wiedział co to, ale wyraźnie widział, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy podlecieli bliżej, reszta ekipy też to dostrzegła. Statki bojowe. Oznakowane no pokojowo - czarny motyw z czerwonym pasem wzdłuż burt. -To statki Albrechta! - zauważył Śledzik -Co on tu robi? I to z całą armią? - zastanawiał się na głos Mieczyk. -No cóż... zaraz się dowiemy. - powiedział Czkawka <----------------------------------> -Ktoś leci. - powiedział cicho Albrecht do Gothi. Razem z nią, większość czasu spędzał teraz na balkonie jej chaty. Podszedł do wielkiego dzwona, zamontowanego na tyłach domku i ogłosił nim alarm. -NADLATUJĄ JEŹDŹCY! - dosłownie darł sie na całe gardło - PRZYGOTOWAĆ POSIŁKI! NADLATUJĄ JEŹDŹCY! W jednym momencie, cała Berk dosłownie zagrzmiała od gwaru rozmów i zamieszania. Wszyscy nie mogli już sie doczekać opowieści jeźdźców o ich przygodach i po prostu ich powrotu. Jednak rodzina Gustawa, nie dostrzegajac Kiełohaka wśród powracających, bardzo się przestraszyli. Co jeśli coś stało się ich potomkowi? A co jeśli... no wiecie... zobaczą go dopiero w Walhalli? Jeźdźcy, kiedy wylądowali już na dziedzińcu, nie mogli obejść się od swoich rodzin. Eret wpatrywał się w nich z małą zazdrością. -Muszę sobie kiedyś zrobić rodzinkę... - pomyślał na głos Czkawka popatrzał na niego i zaśmiał się, a Szpadka, która już wyplątała się z rąk jej matki odpowiedziała "zachęcająco" : -Wiesz, jakby co, zawsze mogę ci pomóc... Ten jednak popatrzał na nią i pomyślał - "Może w ostateczności..." Kiedy Albrecht i Gothi przepchali się przez tłum, od razu podeszli do Czkawki. -Czkawka! Musimy pogadać... -Albrecht! Co ty tu robisz? Z taką armią? -No właśnie, to o tym chcę ci coś powiedzieć... <-------------------------------> -A wiec przyjacielu - powiedział wódz Berk, jakąś godzinę później, kiedy usiadł w fotelu w swoim salonie - powiedz, co cie tu przywiało? -No cóż... wiem że na razie nie braknie ci wrażeń i mam dla ciebie złe wieści... -No to zaczynaj... - zachęcił go Czkawka, mimo że od samego początku wiedział o co tak naprawdę chodzi. -A wiec... wojna. Nasz stary przyjaciel, Drago Krwawdoń powrócił. Spotkałem go jakiś miesiac temu na wyspie Łupieżców. Pytał się mnie, gdzie jest Dagur. Pomyślałem że to nie jest dobry znak, więc po wytargowaniu 10000 koron, przepłynąłem przez wszystkie wyspy w Archipelagu, aby za uzbierane pieniądze wykupić wojsko. Wszystko im tłumaczyłem, a ci wtedy dołączali do armii za jedynie kilka koron za jedną bitwę. W trn sposób, mamy - razem z waszymi obrońcami - około 15 tysięcy ludzi, których rozdzielę na kilka bitew... - tu jednak przerwał mu Czkawka -Wiec myślisz że będzie kilka bitew? -Tak... co najmniej... ROZDZIAŁ 32 : BITWA O BERK Czkawka stał na przedzie armii lądowej. Do domu wrócił ledwie poprzedniego dnia, a kilka godzin temu zwiadowcy donieśli o wrogich statkach. Według strategów, bitwa była wyrównana. Statek dowodzenia i pływające składy broni oraz medyków były na samym czele. To nie były zwykłe statki magazynowe. Pomalowane na rażąco niebieski i fioletowy kolor, wyróżniał się spośród innych. -Pewnie coś w nim jest... Jakieś pułapki? Może klatki na smoki. - domyślał się Udział w bitwie, oprócz lekarzy, brali udział wszyscy mężczyźni i część kobiet z Berk. Flota "wynajęta" przez Albrechta czekała z drugiej strony wyspy. Byli niewidoczni, ponieważ Berk jest większa niż części z was się wydaje. Wioska i domostwa to tylko około 1/10 całej wyspy. Za skałami spokojne zmieści się całe wojsko. Wszyscy byli razem rozdzieleni na 5 zespołów: 1 - drużyna lądowa 2- główna drużyna wodna 3 - ukryta drużyna wodna, króra była podzielona na dwie grupy. Jedna wypłynie w środku bitwy z zaskoczenia, a druga przybędzie by pojmać lub dobić resztę rywali. 4 - drużyna awaryjna, przygotowana nieco słabiej od zwykłej grupy lądowej, ma wkroczyć w ostateczności. 5 - Jeźdźcy Smoków, grupa głównodowodząca, uderzeniowa, w której znajdowali się Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Bliźniaki, Eret i Gray. Plan wymyślony na szybko i nieskomplikowany... ale im prostszy, tym mniej błędów można popełnić przy jego wykonaniu. Zwiadowcy przy maksymalnej prędkości wracali z rozpoznania. -Nadchodzą! - krzyczał dowódca - są kilka kilometrów stąd! Prawie w zasiegu wzroku. -Dobrze! Mają jakieś smoki? - spytał się Czkawka -Żadnych nie zauważyłem, ale będziemy w gotowości! Strach ściskał serca Wikingów. Za to flota nieprzyjaciela emanowała pewnością siebie. Teraz wódz był przekonany że mają plan. Nie wiedział jaki, ale na pewno nieostrożność może przesądzić o wyniku tej bitwy. Zaczęło się. Statki wrogów zarzuciły żagle i wiosłowali jednocześnie. Była to ryzykowna, ale skuteczna metoda na przybranie prędkości. Zaczęto bombardowanie. Katapulty wrogów zwolniły się, ale ich pociski nie dosięgnęły celu. Woda rozbyzgała się na odległość kilkunastu metrów, nawet na głównodowodący statek. -MELDUJ WODZOWI! - krzyczał Albrecht do pomocnika - Mają działa dużego zasięgu! Niech jeźdźcy uważają przy locie! -Tak jest sir. - zapamiętał doradca i popłynął szalupą zameldować ostrzeżenie Czkawce. Kiedy wrogowie znaleźli sie w zasięgu katapult, zaczęto wyrzucenie pocisków. Wtedy do jeźdźców dotarł doradca Albrechta i poinformował schowaną dotąd grupę uderzeniową. Czkawka, po przyjęciu informacji, pogonił przyjaciół -LECIMY!!! - krzyknął na całe gardło i wtem Szczerbatek z charakterystycznym świstem wyleciał z kryjówki i strzelił plazmą w stronę floty Drago. Tylko pokazowo, aby wywołać postrach wśród wikingów-zdrajców, którzy przyłączyli się do dyktatoskiej władzy. <---------------------------------> -Nocna furia... - powiedział cicho Drago do Jakuba, który jak dotąd najdłużej utzymywał sie w roli zastępcy. -To... to jest... nocna furia...? - powiedział zdziwiony doradca - myślałem że jest większy... ale... budzi szacunek... Jego szef wbił w niego morderczy wzrok. Wtedy zrozymiał, że myśl którą pocieszał się przed chwilą była... chwilowa... -Masz szczęście że cieszę się dniem zwycięstwa. Tylko dlatego jeszcze żyjesz... Jakub przełknął ślinę. -Może nie zginę podczas bitwy... - myślał - przyłącze się do Wikingów... EPILOG Coś musiało się stać. Coś jest nie tak. Druga grupa wodna nadal nie przybywała. Tak samo jak posłaniec, który miał powiedzieć dowódcom o powrocie statków do wioski. Czkawka nie mógł tak czekać. - Jeźdźcy! Lecimy! Grupa 3! Już! Drago zadowolony ze swojego planu, wreszcie mógł pokazać potęgę tego, co sktuwał nawet przed Jakubem. - NOCNA FURIA!!! - krzyknął do kapitana tego okrętu, próbując pokonać hałas wiru walki - Jestem sir. - zgłosił się - Masz pociski? - upewnił się - Równe 50 naoliwionych ślicznotek - potwierdził triumfalnie - Doskonale. Liczba splunięć tego pomiotu Szatana od dziś wynosi... 50!!! - wykrzyknął tak, aby każdy z najbliżej położonych statków mógł go usłyszeć. W tym momencie, figura dziobowa Nocnej Furii otworzyła swą "paszczę" a kapitan zaczął osobiście ładować fioletowe ogniste pociski... <---------------------------------> Czkawka załamał się, gdy tylko zobaczył, że obie grupy druźyny trzeciej szlag trafił. Wódz Berk wszędzie rozpoznałby te statki... to malowanie... ten styl budowy... Dagura. Jego ukryta flota w jednym momencie zaskoczyła grupy ratunkowe Czkawki i dosłownie rozwaliła chyba 1/3 z niej. W tym momencie wódz Berserków zauważył jego odwiecznego wroga. No, nareszcie jesteś... nocna furio... Szczerbatek potężnie zaryczał. Jego łuski na częsci głowy i na grzbiecie zaczęła przybierać niebieskawy kolor, ale złość jeszcze nie sięgnęła samego zenitu. Nadal pozostał przy zwykłym kolorze, ale bez zastanowienia, zqślepiony furią, kazał smokom zaatakować statek głównodowodzący. To był błąd. Smoki w jednej chwili zostały zestrzelone i szybko wepchnięte do ognioodpornych klatek. Wtedy, coś się stało... Kilka kilometrów, w zakresie wzroku, można było dostrzec wybuch. Fala uderzeniowa aż odepchnęła statki. Co to było? W stronę zamkniętych Jeźdźców przyleciały straszliwce straszliwe. Zarez, zaraz. Czy to te straszliwce z Araluenu? A gdzie nocne terrory? Odpowiedź przyszła wcześniej niź Czkawka przypuszczał. Nagle znikąd pojawił się gigantyczny smok. Doslownie, jakby znikąd. Jego łuski dawały dziwny efekt jakby ruszania się... Wtedy okazało się, że do OGROMNE stado smoków z Araluenu. Tuż potem szybko przyleciała kolejna wielka grupa, ale o wiele większych gadów. Na ich czele leciał... ostryróg! A za nim cała ich gromada! I dudnirogów! I najrzadszych smoków na świecie! Dwa wandersmoki zelektryzowały atmoswerę i swoją energią dosłownie wysadziły statki. Kilka zębaczy przebiło kolcami burtę statku i dokończyły swoje dzieło ogniem. Tak Dagur patrzył jak jego, co prawda mała, ale potęźna flota rozpada się w pył. Wygrana nie była pewna... a już szczególnie teraz... <-------------------------------------> Jednak po drugiej stronie wyspy nic nie dzialo się dobrze... Po ujawnieniu potęgi "spluwania" Nocnej Furii , sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Statek Albrechta płonął żywym ogniem i jednocześnie tonął. Najpierw wyewakuował całą załogę, a potem sam pożegnał się ze statkiem i o własnych siłach popłynął w stronę lądu. W Jeźdźcach nadzieja... Czkawka po uwolnieniu reszty ekipy i pojmaniu Dagura, od razu poleciał do wioski. Smoki ledwie za nim nadążały. Ale ta prędkość przesądziła o wszystkim. Figura Nocnej Furii celowała bowiem w odpływającego Albrechta. Drago, który zdążył przejść na "strzelający statek", już miał dać znak do oddania strzału, ale nagle, w jednym momencie wokół zrobilo się fioletowo, a on sam miał nagle wielką ochotę na sen... <---------------------------------------------> Gdy już się ocknął, zauważył, że znajduje się sam jeden na dryfujących szczątkach Nocnej Furii... -To nie koniec Czkawka... - powiedział cicho do siebie - To nie koniec... '' '' thumb|Ostryróg Ostryróg Jest to gad z klasy tropicieli. Jest bardzo podobny do swojego kuzyna, dudniroga (Rumblehorna). Pokryty kostnymi płytami, jest bardzo wytrzymały. Podczas dużego ostrzału, bez problemu może przelecieć, nawet obok wielu nie najgorszych aralueńskich łuczników. Nie licząc skrzydeł i typowych słabych punktów (oczy, nos, paszcza) był chodzącą, a nawet latająco-ognioplującą fortecą. Jednak natura, przystosowała do tego w mniejszym stopniu nawet skrzydła. Są one stosunkowo małe, ale za to bardzo silne. Tak jak większość smoków je ryby i niektóre zwierzeta hodowlane. Panicznie boi się węgorzy. Jeden Kategoria:Zakończone Kategoria:Opowiadania